Yujo Sentai OCranger
by KRSSPR103
Summary: *Update: Episodes will be released on 8:30PM PHT/7:30AM UST/9:30PM JST* 5 Ponies are chosen to be the new team of Friendship. They are the Tomadachi no Mahou, and they are... YUJO SENTAI OCRANGER!
1. Lesson 1

**KRSSPR: Konichiwa Minna. KRSSPR103 here! My Super Sentai fanfic is here! This is inspired by Pikatwig's Digi Sentai Virtualranger, and  
><strong>**KKD Silver's Toa Sentai Nuva/Mataranger. I used the transcripts from the MLP Wikia. This is the 39th (official)/41st (fanfic) Super Sentai series. This will have seasons, but not like Akibaranger, since it has two seasons, no, but I'm gonna follow the MLP:FiM episodes. So let's start this episode with... Explosion!**

**=EXPLOSION! WISH GRANTED!=**

***BOOM!***

**KRSSPR: Oh no! A disclaimer! What are we gonna do?!**

**Disclaimer: *siren alert* The following story is a story chapter (obviously) meant for informational purposes for people who are curious to know about certain things. Therefore, under Section 107 of United States Copyright Law, ALL CONTENTS IN THIS STORY IS PROTECTED THROUGH FAIR USE (and under the 1st Amendment.) For it is simply there to serve as things for me to comment and share my knowledge on. No more, and No less.**

**Now, keep in mind. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. And Super Sentai is owned by Toei Company.**

**If you can, PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE OF THESE SHOWS. If there IS an official release of those shows anywhere. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>*OCRed and Drive are standing in space*<strong>

**OCRed and Drive: Super Hero Time!**

***Rainbows fly by***

**Drive Driver: Yujo Sentai OCRanger!**

***Wheels rolls by***

**Yujochanger: Kamen Rider Drive!**

***OCRangers and Drive Riders's hands are stacked***

**OCRed: Tomadachi...**

**Drive: Drivers...**

**Drive: Soredewa jōsha no tame ni ikou! (Let's go for a ride!)**

**OCRed: Starto!**

* * *

><p>Narrator: Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon.<br>[lightning crack]  
>Narrator: She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility...<br>Narrator and Twilight Sparkle:...for both sun and moon...  
>Twilight Sparkle: ...and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since. Hmm... Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before... but where?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Intro: Mirai Start<strong>

***Super Sentai logo appears and cuts scene by rainbows***

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness) *A hot-air balloon, with Twilight, Spike, and Karssper, floats down to Ponyville***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out) *Rainbow Dash flys around, then zooms in to Ponyville, where Twilight, Spike, and Karssper got down and camera goes to Karssper's side, where he sees GoldenFox, KP, ToonKritic, and Ink Rose together***

**Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest)  
>*Every shot (from Ink Rose to Karssper) appears then goes to their transfromations where they shoot their cutie marks*<strong>

**Yujo Sentai! OCranger!**

**Tomaranai dokidoki wa hajimari no aizu (My nonstop pounding heart is the first sign) *Karssper (KRSSPR103)'s shots are shown***

**Sarigenaku mitsumetara mimi ga atsuku naru no yo (When I casually stare (at you) my ears start burning)  
>*GoldenFox (GoldenFox17)'s shots are shown*<strong>

**Hajimete no wakuwaku ni tomadoi no merodi (When the excitement starts, the melody of my heart causes me to lose my bearings)  
>*KP (ILoveKimPossibleAlot)'s shots are shown*<strong>

**Watashi kara koe kakeru chansu ga hoshikute (I want the chance to risk talking to you) *ToonKritic (ToonKriticY2K)'s shots are shown***

**Hōkago no hirusagari futoshita gūzen ga (Out and about after school unexpectedly I got the chance)  
>*Ink Rose (InkRose98)'s shots are shown*<strong>

**Anata to watashi no mirai o kaeru? (Could this change our future?) *Other ponies are shown, including Starswirl's spirit in space***

**Oshiete nē oshiete! (Tell me! Hey, come on and tell me!) *The Yujo Ponies are lined up in order showing every shot of the characters, and cuts to the OC Central***

**Son'na Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ni (That - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness) *Karssper, GoldenFox, and KP are sitting alone in their own channels***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Tsutsumarete (Suddenly - Hi! Hi! Hi! - envelopes me) *ToonKritic, and Ink Rose are sitting alone in their own channels***

**Nanimokamo ga ureshiku naru watashi o uketomete (I'm still coming to terms with the new me who is happy about anything and everything)  
>*They all go forward to the starry center and cuts to them waking up in space then looks to Starswirl's spirit*<strong>

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out)**

**Kagayai teru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest)  
><strong>*******The team danced through the intro song*******

**Mirai * Mirai * Mirai e! (Future * Future * To the future!) *They finish the intro by stack their hooves then raises them and a star comes out, and cuts to the team doing their poses***

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lesson 1: Arrival of the Mare in the Moon<br>(Friendship is Magic 1/Mare in the Moon)**

Twinkleshine: There you are, Twilight! Moondancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come?  
>Twilight Sparkle: Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on.<br>Twilight ran off to the library.  
>Twinkleshine: [sigh] Does that pony do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends.<br>Karssper: Twilight-tan! Matte!

Twilight Sparkle: I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony.  
>Spike: Ow!<br>Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Spi-ike! Spike?  
>Spike: [groan]<br>Twilight Sparkle: There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies. What's that for?  
>Spike: Well, it was a gift for Moondancer, but...<br>[squeak]  
>Twilight Sparkle: Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing.<br>Spike: But we're on a break!  
>Twilight Sparkle: No, no, no... no, no, no! [grunts] Spike!<br>Karssper: Mou! Arre?  
>Spike: It's over here!<br>[whack]  
>Twilight Sparkle: Ah! Elements, Elements, E, E, E... Aha! Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Moon?<br>Spike: Mare in the Moon? But that's just an old ponies' tale.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Mare, mare... aha! The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times.<br>A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon.  
>Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal! [gasp] Spike! Do you know what this means?<br>Spike: No- whoa!  
>[smack]<br>Spike: Ow!  
>Twilight Sparkle: Take a note please, to the Princess.<br>Spike: Okie dokie.

Twilight Sparkle: _My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!  
><em>Spike: Hold on. Preci... preci...  
>Twilight Sparkle: Threshold.<br>Spike: Threh...  
>Twilight Sparkle: Uh, brink? Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen! <em>For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, <em>_and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. __I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.  
><em>Spike: Twilight Sparkle. Got it!

Twilight Sparkle: Great! Send it.  
>Spike: Now?<br>Twilight Sparkle: Of course!  
>Spike: Uh, I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow.<br>Twilight Sparkle: That's just it, Spike. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!  
>Spike: Impera... impera...<br>Twilight Sparkle: Important!  
>Spike: Whoa!<br>[crunch]  
>Spike: Okay, okay! [inhale] There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath...<br>Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'm not worried, Spike. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me.  
>Spike: [belch]<br>Twilight Sparkle: See? I knew she would want to take immediate action.  
>Spike: [clears throat] My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely.<br>Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hm!  
>Spike: ...but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!<br>Twilight Sparkle: [gasp]  
>Spike: My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!<br>Twilight Sparkle: [sigh]

Karssper: Twilight-tan. What's going on?  
>Twilight Sparkle: I need to go to Ponyville. Princess Celestia said I need to get some friends.<br>Karssper: Oh my.

Spike: Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?  
>Twilight Sparkle: Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return.<br>Karssper: Nightmare Moon? Library?  
>Spike: Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said?<br>Twilight Sparkle: She said to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends.  
>Royal guards: [whinnying]<br>Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, sirs.  
>Royal guards: [huffing]<p>

Spike: Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about. Come on, Twilight, just try!  
>Karssper: Just try it.<br>Twilight Sparkle: Um... hello?  
>Pinkie Pie: [prolonged gasp]<br>Twilight Sparkle: Well, that was interesting all right.  
>Karssper: Interestingly weird.<br>Spike: [sigh]  
>Karssper: I'm gonna go and see if I can make some friends.<br>Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Good luck.

Spike: Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres.  
>Applejack: Yeehaw!<br>[thump]  
>Twilight Sparkle: [sigh] Let's get this over with... Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-<br>Applejack: Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!  
>Twilight Sparkle: Friends? Actually, I-<br>Applejack: So, what can I do you for?  
>Spike: [snickering]<br>Twilight Sparkle: [clears throat] Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?  
>Applejack: We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?<br>Twilight Sparkle: As long as it doesn't take too long...  
>[triangle ringing]<br>Applejack: Soup's on, everypony!  
>[thump]<br>Applejack: Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?  
>Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, but I really need to hurry-<br>Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... [deep breath] Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests.  
>Granny Smith: [snort] Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'...<br>Applejack: Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!  
>Twilight Sparkle: [spit] [nervous laughter] Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way.<br>Apple Bloom: Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?  
>Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do...<br>Apple family: [disappointed sighs]  
>Twilight Sparkle: ...fine.<br>Apple family: [cheering]  
>Twilight Sparkle: [sigh] I wonder what Kay's doing?<br>Applejack: Come on!  
>Twilight Sparkle: Whoa!<p>

Karssper: [sigh] Where could I find friends?  
>GoldenFox: Excuse me? But can you tell me where is the Summer Sun Celebration?<br>Karssper: Who are you?  
>GoldenFox: I'm GoldenFox.<br>Karssper: The Summer Sun Celebration is gonna take place at the Town Hall of Ponyville.  
>Goldenfox: Great. Thanks! Oh yeah. I didn't get your name.<br>Karssper: It's Karssper, or, Kay.  
>Goldenfox: Nice to meet you, Kay!<br>Karssper: Well, that took care of his problem. Now, for mine.

Spike: Food's all taken care of, next is weather.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Ugh... I ate too much pie...<br>Spike: Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?<br>[whack]  
>[splat]<br>Twilight Sparkle: Nng.  
>Rainbow Dash: [sheepish laughter] Uh, 'scuse me? [more sheepish laughter]<br>Twilight Sparkle: Nnnn.  
>Rainbow Dash: [laughter] Lemme help you.<br>[rushing water]  
>Rainbow Dash: [more sheepish laughter] Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome. [bursts out laughing]<br>Spike: [bursts out laughing]  
>Twilight Sparkle: Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash.<br>Rainbow Dash: The one and only. Why, you heard of me?  
>Twilight Sparkle: I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear. [sigh] I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather.<br>Rainbow Dash: Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Practicing for what?<br>Rainbow Dash: The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!  
>Twilight Sparkle: The Wonderbolts?<br>Rainbow Dash: Yep!  
>Twilight Sparkle: The most talented flyers in all of Equestria?<br>Rainbow Dash: That's them!  
>Twilight Sparkle: Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day.<br>Rainbow Dash: Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Prove it.<br>[whooshing noises]  
>Rainbow Dash: [sounds of exertion] Loop the loop around, and wham! What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging. [sheep baaing][chuckles] You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more.<br>Spike: Wow, she's amazing! [laughs]  
>Twilight Sparkle: Rrgh. I hope Kay is getting a good time.<p>

Karssper: Mou! Where could I-  
>[bump]<br>KP: Ah! Sorry! I'm just late for the Celebration!  
>Karssper: Could you get off of me first?<br>KP: Oh.  
>Karssper: The Celebration doesn't start until midnight.<br>KP: Oh. Anyways, I'm ILoveKimPossibleAlot, also know as KP.  
>Karssper: I'm Karssper, or Kay.<br>KP: Well, gotta be early! Later, Kay!  
>Karssper: What a weird pegasus. Moving on!<p>

Spike: Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!  
>Spike: Decorations. Beautiful...<br>Twilight Sparkle: Yes, the decor is coming along nicely. This ought'a be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed.  
>Spike: Not the decor, her!<br>Rarity: No, no, no, oh! Goodness no.  
>Spike: How are my spines? Are they straight?<br>Twilight Sparkle: Good afternoon-  
>Rarity: Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help yo- [yelp] Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!<br>Twilight Sparkle: Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair!  
>Rarity: Out of my hair? What about your hair?!<br>Twilight Sparkle: Wait! Where are we going?! Help!  
>Rarity: No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too... shiny. Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from.<br>Twilight Sparkle: [wincing] I've... been sent... from Canterlot... to-  
>Rarity: Huh?<br>[crash]  
>Rarity: Canterlot?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamor, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there!<br>I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I... Emeralds?! What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!  
>Twilight Sparkle: Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!<br>Spike: [sigh]  
>Twilight Sparkle: Kay still on his time. I wonder where he is?<p>

Karssper: [sigh] Mou. Where now?  
>ToonKritic: Excuse me? Are you new here?<br>Karssper: Yes. Who are you?  
>ToonKritic: I'm ToonKriticY2K, also known as ToonKritic. I came from Cloudsdale.<br>Karssper: I'm Karssper, or Kay.  
>ToonKritic: Why are you an alicorn?<br>Karssper: I was born like this.  
>ToonKritic: Oh. Well, I'll see you later, Kay. I got an important meeting to run.<br>Karssper: Well, I got one friend, but I still need more.

Spike: Wasn't she wonderful?  
>Twilight Sparkle: Focus, Casanova. What's next on the list?<br>Spike: [clears throat] Oh, uh, music! It's the last one!  
>[distant birdsong fanfare]<br>Fluttershy: Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm. Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off. Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three-  
>Twilight Sparkle: Hello!<br>Fluttershy: [yelp]  
>Twilight Sparkle: Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful. [pause] I'm Twilight Sparkle. [pause] What's your name?<br>Fluttershy: [very quietly] Um... I'm Fluttershy.  
>Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, what was that?<br>Fluttershy: [even quieter] Um... My name is Fluttershy.'  
>Twilight Sparkle: Didn't quite catch that.<br>Fluttershy: [squeaking]  
>Twilight Sparkle: [pause] Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work!<br>Fluttershy: [squeaking]  
>Twilight Sparkle: Oookay. [to Spike] Well, that was easy.<br>Fluttershy: [gasp] A baby dragon!  
>[thump]<br>Fluttershy: Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute!  
>Spike: Well, well, well...!<br>Fluttershy: Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say!  
>Twilight Sparkle: Well, in that case we'd better be going.<br>Fluttershy: Wait, wait! What's his name?  
>Spike: I'm Spike.<br>Fluttershy: Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?  
>Spike: Well, what do you wanna know?<br>Fluttershy: Absolutely everything.  
>Twilight Sparkle: [groan] I hope Kay got friends.<br>Spike: Well... I started out as a cute little purple and green egg...

KRarssper: [sigh] Mou. This get's me nowhere.  
>[bump]<br>Karssper: Ah! I'm sorry! Let me pick that up!  
>Ink Rose: Who...are you?<br>Karssper: I'm Karssper, or Kay.  
>Ink Rose: I'm Ink Rose. Please to meet you.<br>Karssper: Um. Well, oh, here are your papers.  
>Ink Rose: Thanks. Um, nice to meet you.<br>Karssper: I think I have a crush.  
>Ink Rose: Oh, and the Summer Sun Celebration is in the Town Hall.<br>KRSSPR: Arigatou.

Spike: ...and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today?  
>Fluttershy: Oh, yes, please!<br>Spike: Gyah!  
>Twilight Sparkle: I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep.<br>Spike: No I don't- whoa!  
>Twilight Sparkle: Aww, wook at dat, he's so sweepy he can't even keep his widdle bawance!<br>Fluttershy: Poor thing, you simply must get into bed...  
>Twilight Sparkle: Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night!<br>[door slamming]  
>Spike: Huh. Rude much?<br>Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?  
>[light flicks on]<br>Twilight Sparkle and Spike: [honk]  
>Ponies: Surprise!<br>[kazoo blows]  
>Twilight Sparkle: [groan]<br>[music warps down]

Pinkie Pie: Surprise!  
>[party whistle blows]<br>Pinkie Pie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh? Also, where's the pony you were with?  
>Twilight Sparkle: Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet. And you're talking about Kay?<br>Pinkie Pie: Duh! Where is he? Where is he?!  
>Twilight Sparkle: He went somewhere. Also, his full name is Karssper.<br>Pinkie Pie: Casper?  
>Twilight Sparkle: It's Karssper! K-A-R-S-S-P-E-R! Also, aren't libraries quiet?<br>Pinkie Pie: Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all [deep gasp], remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Ponyville!  
>Twilight Sparkle: [groan]<br>Pinkie Pie: And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went [deep gasp]! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!  
>[kettle whistling]<br>Applejack: Are you all right, sugarcube?  
>[train whistle blowing]<br>Pinkie Pie: Aww, she's so happy she's crying!  
>Spike: "Hot sauce". Ooh...<br>Pinkie Pie: [with mouth full] What? It's good!

[muffled disco music]  
>[clock ticking]<br>Twilight Sparkle: [groan]  
>[door opens, music gets louder]<br>Spike: Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie's starting "pin the tail on the pony"! Wanna play?  
>Twilight Sparkle: No! All the ponies in this town are crazy! Do you know what time it is?!<br>Spike: It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party!  
>Twilight Sparkle: [mockingly imitates Spike]<br>[door closes, music stops]  
>Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it! "Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night." I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old ponytale...<br>Spike: C'mon, Twilight, it's time to watch the sunrise!

Pinkie Pie: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went [deep gasp] but I mean really, who can top that?  
>[fanfare]<br>Twilight: Oh., hey Kay. Any find on some friends yet?  
>Karssper: Uh, yeah, but a few.<br>Pinkie Pie: Wow! You're the pony she's talking about!  
>Karssper: Hai. I'm Karssper, or Kay.<br>Pinkie Pie: Hi! I'm-  
>Karssper: You must be Pinkie Pie.<br>Pinkie Pie: How did you know? Are you-  
>Karssper: I'm not psychic.<br>Pinkie Pie: Oh. Okay. [whispers] He's psychic.  
>Twilight Sparkle: I noticed.<br>Mayor Mare: Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!  
>[ponies cheering]<br>Mayor Mare: In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria...  
>Fluttershy: Ready?<br>Mayor Mare: ...Princess Celestia!  
>Rarity: Huh?<br>[ponies chattering quietly and nervously in the background]  
>Twilight Sparkle: This can't be good.<br>Karssper: I sense a presence.  
>Mayor Mare: Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!<br>Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?  
>Rarity: She's gone!<br>[ponies gasping]  
>Pinkie Pie: Ooh, she's good. [yelp]<br>[ponies gasping]  
>Twilight Sparkle: Oh no... Nightmare Moon!<br>Spike: [sigh]

Karssper: Oh my- Arre? Where am I?  
>GoldenFox: The same place as we are.<br>Karssper: "We"?  
>KP: Konichiwa!<br>ToonKritic: Hey Kay.  
>Ink Rose: Hi.<br>[laughing]  
>Karssper: Nani?<p>

Nightmare Moon: Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces.  
>Rainbow Dash: What did you do with our Princess?!<br>Applejack: [muffled] Whoa there, Nelly...  
>Nightmare Moon: [chuckle] Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?<br>Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty-[muffled noises]  
>Nightmare Moon: Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?<br>Twilight Sparkle: I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!  
>[ponies gasping]<br>Nightmare Moon: Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here.  
>Twilight Sparkle: You're here to... to... [gulp]<br>Nightmare Moon: [chuckle] Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever! [laughter, thunder]  
>[To be continued...]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Lesson!<strong>

******Mayor Mare**: Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is!****

****Rainbow Dash**: And just what _are_ the Elements of Harmony? And how did _you_ know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a _spy_? Whoa!**

**Twilight Sparkle: What the? There's another thing!**

**Karssper: Nani?!**

**Jikai, Mahou no Yujo!**

**OCRed: Hade Ni Starto!**

* * *

><p><strong>KRSSPR: And that was Episode 1 of OCRanger. I know there was no appearance of the transformations yet, but it will be in the next episode. I will put up more episodes according to the Hub Network time. Now if you don't know who GoldenFox, KP, ToonKritic, and Ink Rose are, they are Brony Analysts. You can find them on Youtube. I got this idea from the Japanese version of MLP: FiM. And so, KKD, Pikatwig, Silver, TB, aka Toku Team Sonic West, if you're reading this, make this as the 39th41st Super Sentai. Until then, KRSSPR103, Janna Minna.**


	2. Lesson 2

**KRSSPR: Konichiwa Minna! KRSSPR103 here! Time for Episode 2, which is called "Mahou no Yujo", which basically means "Magic of Friendship". Last time, I didn't show you the first appearance of the OCRangers, but instead, I showed you the MEMBERS of the team. I'll show you the bios of the team RIGHT AFTER THE EPISODE! So to start: This is directed by Michael Bay!**

***BOOM!***

**KRSSPR: Oh no! A disclaimer! What are we gonna do?!**

**Disclaimer: *siren alert* The following story is a story chapter (obviously) meant for informational purposes for people who are curious to know about certain things. Therefore, under Section 107 of United States Copyright Law, ALL CONTENTS IN THIS STORY IS PROTECTED THROUGH FAIR USE (and under the 1st Amendment.) For it is simply there to serve as things for me to comment and share my knowledge on. No more, and No less.**

**Now, keep in mind. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. And Super Sentai is owned by Toei Company.**

**If you can, PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE OF THESE SHOWS. If there IS an official release of those shows anywhere. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>*OCRed and Drive are standing in space*<strong>

**OCRed and Drive: Super Hero Time!**

***Rainbows fly by***

**Drive Driver: Yujo Sentai OCRanger!**

***Wheels rolls by***

**Yujochanger: Kamen Rider Drive!**

***OCRangers and Drive Riders's hands are stacked***

**OCRed: Tomadachi...**

**Drive: Drivers...**

**Drive: Soredewa jōsha no tame ni ikou! (Let's go for a ride!)**

**OCRed: Starto!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Previously on Yujo Sentai OCRanger]<strong>  
>Twilight Sparkle: "Elements of Harmony, see 'Mare in the Moon'"?<br>Spike: But that's just an old ponies' tale.  
>Twilight Sparkle: She will bring about nighttime eternal.<br>Twilight Sparkle: It's imperative that the princess is told right away.  
>Twilight Sparkle: See? I knew she would wanna take immediate action.<br>Spike: My Dear Twilight. There is more to a young pony's life than studying. Make some friends.  
>Karssper: Arre?<br>Pinkie Pie: [gasp]  
>Twilight Sparkle: All the ponies in this town are crazy!<br>Twilight Sparkle: I hope the Princess was right.  
>Rarity: She's gone.<br>Karssper: I sense a presence.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Oh no. Nightmare Moon!<br>Karssper: Arre? Where am I?  
>GoldenFox: The same place as we are.<br>Karssper: Nani?  
>Nightmare Moon: [evil laugh]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Intro: Mirai Start<strong>

***Super Sentai logo appears and cuts scene by rainbows***

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness) *A hot-air balloon, with Twilight, Spike, and Karssper, floats down to Ponyville***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out) *Rainbow Dash flys around, then zooms in to Ponyville, where Twilight, Spike, and Karssper got down and camera goes to Karssper's side, where he sees GoldenFox, KP, ToonKritic, and Ink Rose together***

**Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest)  
><strong>***Every shot (from Ink Rose to Karssper) appears then goes to their transfromations where they shoot their cutie marks***

**Yujo Sentai! OCranger!**

**Tomaranai dokidoki wa hajimari no aizu (My nonstop pounding heart is the first sign) *Karssper (KRSSPR103)'s shots are shown***

**Sarigenaku mitsumetara mimi ga atsuku naru no yo (When I casually stare (at you) my ears start burning)  
><strong>***GoldenFox (GoldenFox17)'s shots are shown***

**Hajimete no wakuwaku ni tomadoi no merodi (When the excitement starts, the melody of my heart causes me to lose my bearings)  
><strong>***KP (ILoveKimPossibleAlot)'s shots are shown***

**Watashi kara koe kakeru chansu ga hoshikute (I want the chance to risk talking to you) *ToonKritic (ToonKriticY2K)'s shots are shown***

**Hōkago no hirusagari futoshita gūzen ga (Out and about after school unexpectedly I got the chance)  
><strong>***Ink Rose (InkRose98)'s shots are shown***

**Anata to watashi no mirai o kaeru? (Could this change our future?) *Other ponies are shown, including Starswirl's spirit in space***

**Oshiete nē oshiete! (Tell me! Hey, come on and tell me!) *The Yujo Ponies are lined up in order showing every shot of the characters, and cuts to the OC Central***

**Son'na Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ni (That - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness) *Karssper, GoldenFox, and KP are sitting alone in their own channels***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Tsutsumarete (Suddenly - Hi! Hi! Hi! - envelopes me) *ToonKritic, and Ink Rose are sitting alone in their own channels***

**Nanimokamo ga ureshiku naru watashi o uketomete (I'm still coming to terms with the new me who is happy about anything and everything)  
><strong>***They all go forward to the starry center and cuts to them waking up in space then looks to Starswirl's spirit***

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out)**

**Kagayai teru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest)  
><strong>***The team danced through the intro song***

**Mirai * Mirai * Mirai e! (Future * Future * To the future!) *They finish the intro by stack their hooves then raises them and a star comes out, and cuts to the team doing their poses***

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lesson 2: Mahou no Yujo<br>****(Friendship is Magic part 2)**

Karssper: What is this place?  
>GoldenFox: I don't know.<br>KP: We were just worried about the Princess, until someone darted us.  
>Karssper: Don't you mean "someone shot us with darts"?<br>KP: Well, what's the difference?  
>Karssper: "Dart" as verb means rush.<br>ToonKritic: So, who shot us?  
>Starswirl: I did.<br>GoldenFox: Dare da?  
>Karssper: Oi. Aren't you Starswirl the Bearded? The one who is the wizard?<br>Starswirl: Hai.  
>Ink Rose: Why are we here?<br>Starswirl: You five are chosen to be a new team of Mahou.  
>GoldenFox: Mahou?<br>Karssper: It means "magic".  
>Starswirl: Here are your changers.<br>Karssper: What are these?  
>Starswirl: They are your changers that are called Yujochangers.<br>KP: Hey, there's a door on the top.  
>Starswirl: Oh. I forgot one thing. These are your Yujo Ponies.<br>ToonKritic: How come there are only five?  
>Starswirl: You'll collect more Yujo Ponies when you obtain friendship with them.<br>Nightmare Moon: [laughter]  
>Ink Rose: We don't have time.<br>Starswirl: Yatta. Go, Tomadachi no Mahou.

Nightmare Moon: [evil laugh]  
>Mayor Mare: Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is!<br>Nightmare Moon: Stand back, you foals! [laughs]  
>[screaming]<br>Karssper: Uh, what happened?  
>Pinkie Pie: Morning Kay!<br>Twilight Sparkle: It's not morning. It's eternal night.  
>Karssper: Eh?!<br>Applejack: Ergh...  
>Rainbow Dash: Come back here! [pants] Nighttime? Forever? Where's she going?<p>

Spike: Uh... We gotta stop Nightmare!...  
>Twilight Sparkle: You've been up all night, Spike. You are a baby dragon after all. Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?<br>Rainbow Dash: And just what are the Elements of Harmony? And how did you know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a spy? Whoa!  
>Applejack: Simmer down, Sally. She ain't no spy. But she sure knows what's going on. Don't you, Twilight?<br>Twilight Sparkle: I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what they do!  
>Pinkie Pie: "The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide."<br>Twilight Sparkle: How did you find that?!  
>Pinkie Pie: [sing-song voice] It was under "E"!<br>Twilight Sparkle: Oh. There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now-  
>Everypony: The Everfree Forest!<br>[spooky music]  
>Pinkie Pie: Whee! Let's go!<br>Twilight Sparkle: Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own.  
>Applejack: No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple.<br>Everypony: [agreed hmph]  
>Pinkie Pie: Especially if there's candy apples in there. What? Those things are good.<br>Karssper: Matte. We're coming too.  
>Twilight Sparkle: No, you need- wait, what do you mean "we"?<br>GoldenFox: You mean us.  
>Pinkie Pie: Whoa. Nice entrance.<br>KP: We're coming with you.  
>Twilight Sparkle: [sigh] Fine.<p>

Twilight Sparkle: So, none of you have been in here before?  
>Rarity: Ugh, Heavens no! Just look at it - it's dreadful.<br>Applejack: And it ain't natural. Folk say it don't work the same as Equestria.  
>Twilight Sparkle: What's that supposed to mean?<br>Rainbow Dash: Nopony knows. You know why?  
>Applejack: Rainbow, quit it.<br>KP: Why?  
>Rainbow Dash: 'cause every pony who's ever come in, has never come out!<br>Karssper: Arre?  
>[crash]<br>[scream]  
>Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! Quick!<br>Fluttershy: Oh my goodness, oh my goodness.  
>Rarity: [screams]<br>Twilight Sparkle: [screams]  
>Applejack: Hold on! I'm a-comin'!<br>Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! What do I do?  
>Applejack: Let go.<br>Twilight Sparkle: Are you crazy?  
>Applejack: No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe.<br>Twilight Sparkle: That's not true!  
>Applejack: Now listen here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe.<br>Twilight Sparkle: Yaaah! Phew-wah!  
>Fluttershy: Sorry girls. I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two.<br>[animal roar]

Rainbow Dash: And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh... Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Rainbow, I was there, and I'm very grateful, but we gotta- [gasp] A manticore!<br>Manny Roar: [roar]  
>GoldenFox: We gotta do something!<br>Twilight Sparkle: We've gotta get past him!  
>Rarity: Take that, you ruffian!<br>Manny Roar: [roar]  
>Rarity: My hair! Woop-<br>Fluttershy: Wait.  
>Manny Roar: [roar]<br>Applejack: YEE-HAW! Git along, little dogie.  
>Fluttershy: Wait.<br>Manny Roar: [roars]  
>Applejack: Whoa! All yours, partner.<br>Rainbow Dash: I'm on it.  
>Fluttershy: Wait!<br>Manny Roar: [roars]  
>Rainbow Dash: [screams]<br>Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow!  
>Manny Roar: [grunt]<br>Twilight Sparkle: [snorts]  
>Fluttershy: WAIT!<br>Manny Roar: [roar]  
>Fluttershy: Shhh... It's okay. Oh, you poor, poor little baby.<br>Tomadachi: Eh?  
>Rainbow Dash: Little?<br>Fluttershy: Now this might hurt for just a second.  
>Manny Roar: [roar]<br>Everypony: Fluttershy!  
>Manny Roar: [purrs]<br>Fluttershy: [giggles] Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are.  
>Twilight Sparkle: How did you know about the thorn?<br>Fluttershy: I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness.  
>Karssper: Arre?<p>

Rarity: No. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck. Well, I didn't mean that literally.  
>Twilight Sparkle: That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it.<br>Rarity: I didn't see you there, my apologies.  
>Rainbow Dash: Right here... guh...<br>Applejack: Oh wait, I think I stepped in somethin'.  
>Fluttershy: [scream]<br>Applejack: It's just mud.  
>[tree growls]<br>Applejack: Aah!  
>[trees growling]<br>[screams]

[screams]  
>Pinkie Pie: [laughter]<br>Everypony: Huh?  
>Pinkie Pie: [laughter] Bleh. Ooo! [funny noises] [laughter]<br>Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, what are you doing?! Run!  
>Pinkie Pie: Oh girls, don't you see?<p>

**[Pinkie Pie]**

**When I was a little filly and the sun was going down...**

Twilight Sparkle: Tell me she's not...

**[Pinkie Pie]**

**The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown...**

Rarity: She is.

**[Pinkie Pie]**

**I'd hide under my pillow**

**From what I thought I saw**

**But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way**

**To deal with fears at all**

Rainbow Dash: Then what is?

**[Pinkie Pie]**

**She said, "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall**

**Learn to face your fears**

**You'll see that they can't hurt you**

**Just laugh to make them disappear."**

**Ha! Ha! Ha!**

Ponies: [gasp]

**[Pinkie Pie]**

**So, giggle at the ghostly**

**Guffaw at the grossly**

**Crack up at the creepy**

**Whoop it up with the weepy**

**Chortle at the kooky**

**Snortle at the spooky**

**And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh...**

**Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh!**

[laughs]  
>Pinkie Pie: How are we gonna cross this?<br>[distant cry]  
>Pinkie Pie: Huh?<br>Steven Magnet: [sobbing] What a world, what a world.  
>ToonKritic: Drama queen.<br>Twilight Sparkle: Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?  
>Steven Magnet: Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid. [wails]<br>Karssper: Oh my.  
>Rainbow Dash: Oh, give me a break.<br>Applejack: That's what all the fuss is about?  
>Rarity: Why, of course it is. How can you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales.<br>Steven Magnet: [sniffs] I know.  
>Rarity: And your expertly coiffed mane.<br>Steven Magnet: Oh, I know, I know.  
>Rarity: Your fabulous manicure.<br>Steven Magnet: [gasp] It's so true!  
>Rarity: All ruined without your beautiful mustache.<br>Steven Magnet: It's true, I'm hideous!  
>Rarity: I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected.<br>Steven Magnet: [yelp] What did you do that for?  
>Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, what are you-<br>Steven Magnet: [moans] Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful.  
>Karssper: Eh? Mou.<br>Rarity: You look smashing.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail...<br>Rarity: Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back.  
>Rainbow Dash: So would the mustache.<br>Twilight Sparkle: [gasp] We can cross now. Let's go. Ah!  
>Steven Magnet: Allow me.<p>

Twilight Sparkle: There it is, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it!  
>Applejack: Twilight, wait for us!<br>Twilight Sparkle: We're almost there. Whoa!  
>Karssper: Cliff!<br>Rainbow Dash: What's with you and falling off cliffs today?  
>Pinkie Pie: [sighs] Now what?<br>Rainbow Dash: Duh.  
>Pinkie Pie: Oh yeah.<br>**Shadowbolt Leader: Rainbow...  
><strong>Rainbow Dash: Who's there?  
><strong>Shadowbolt Leader: Rainbow...<br>**Rainbow Dash: I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!  
><strong>Shadowbolt Leader: We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria.<br>**Rainbow Dash: Who?  
><strong>Shadowbolt Leader: Why, you, of course.<br>**Rainbow Dash: Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, ever.  
><strong>Shadowbolt Leader: No, Rainbow Dash. We want you to join us, The Shadowbolts. We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain. The most magnificent-<br>**Rainbow Dash: Yep.  
><strong>Shadowbolt Leader: Swiftest-<br>**Rainbow Dash: Yes.  
><strong>Shadowbolt Leader: Bravest flyer in all the land.<strong>  
>Rainbow Dash: Yes, [chuckle] it's all true.<br>**Shadowbolt Leader: We need... you.  
><strong>Rainbow Dash: WOOHOO! Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal.  
><strong>Shadowbolt Leader: No! It's them or us.<br>**Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, what's taking so long? Oh no. Rainbow! Don't listen to them.  
><strong>Shadowbolt Leader: Well?<br>**Rainbow Dash: You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no.  
>[ponies cheering]<br>Rainbow Dash: See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'.  
>GoldenFox: Hehe.<p>

Applejack: Whoa. Come on, Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?  
>Twilight Sparkle: The Elements of Harmony, we've found them. Careful, careful!<br>Pinkie Pie: One, two, three, four... There's only five!  
>Rainbow Dash: Where's the sixth?<br>Twilight Sparkle: The book said: when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed. Huh? there's another thing?  
>Applejack: What in the hay is that supposed to mean?<br>Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen.  
>Applejack: Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate.<br>Twilight Sparkle: Aah!  
>Everypony: Twilight!<br>Twilight Sparkle: The Elements!  
>[All five ponies talking over each other: Fluttershy: Twilight? Applejack: What? Rarity: Where did she go? Pinkie Pie: What happened? Rainbow Dash: What's going on?]<br>Applejack: Twilight, where are you?  
>Rarity: Look!<br>Applejack: Come on!

Twilight Sparkle: [coughs, gasps]  
>Nightmare Moon: [evil laugh]<br>Twilight Sparkle: [gasp] Hmph!  
>Nightmare Moon: You're kidding. You're kidding, right?<br>Twilight Sparkle: [groan] Just one spark. Come on, come on. Aah!  
>Nightmare Moon: No, no!<br>Twilight Sparkle: [gasp] But... where's the sixth Element?!  
>Nightmare Moon: [laughter] You little foal! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The night will last forever! [evil laugh]<br>[All five ponies talking over each other: Pinkie Pie: Don't worry Twilight, we're here. Applejack: Don't worry, we'll be there.]  
>Pinkie Pie: Ah! What are those?!<br>Nightmare Moon: These are my Nightmare Drones. They are going to stop you from defeating me! [laughs]  
>Karssper: Not so fast.<br>Nightmare Moon: Ah! Huh? [giggles] What pony is gonna stop me?  
>GoldenFox: We five ponies.<br>Karssper: Yosha. It's time to show the power of the Mahou!

**=KARSSPER CHANGE!=**  
><strong>=GOLDENFOX CHANGE! =<strong>  
><strong>=KP CHANGE!=<strong>  
><strong>=TOONKRITIC CHANGE!=<strong>  
><strong>=INK ROSE CHANGE!=<strong>

Tomadachi: Yujo Change! Fire!  
>Everypony: Whoa!<br>Nightmare Moon: Who are you ponies?!

OCRed: OCRed! Karssper!  
>OCBlue: OCBlue! GoldenFox!<br>OCYellow: OCYellow! KP!  
>OCGreen: OCGreen! ToonKritic!<br>OCPink: OCPink! Ink Rose!

OCRed: Oretachi wa...  
>Tomadachi: Tomadachi no Mahou!<br>OCRed: Yujo Sentai!  
>Tomadachi: OCRANGER!<br>Nightmare Moon: Nightmare Drones!  
><strong>Nightmare Drones: [roar]<br>**OCRed: Twilight-tan! Go after Nightmare Moon. We'll take care of these!  
>Twilight Sparkle: Alright! Good luck!<br>OCRed: Yossa! Hade Ni Starto!  
>OCBlue and OCYellow: Yujo Saber!<br>OCGreen and OCPink: Yujo Gun!  
><strong>Nightmare Drones: [roar]<strong>  
>OCGreen: There are just too many of them! How are we gonna defeat them?<br>Starswirl:_ Use the weapons of the Mahou no Yujo!_  
>OCPink: Sugoi!<br>OCRed: Yujo-nator!  
>OCBlue: Yujo Spear!<br>OCYellow: Yujo Pod!  
>OCGreen: Yujo Shooter!<br>OCPink: Yujo Clutcher!  
>OCRed: Yossa! Ikuzo!<br>OCBlue: Hmm. Ink Rose!  
>OCPink: Yes?<br>OCBlue: I need to your Yujo Clutcher!  
>OCPink: Okay!<br>OCBlue: Yossa! Yujo Axe! Yossa!  
>OCRed: Whoa! Sugoi! I wanna try. KP! ToonKritic! Lend me the Pod and Shooter!<br>OCYellow: Hai!  
>OCGreen: Okay! Catch!<br>OCRed: Yossa! Yujo Machine!  
><strong>Nightmare Drones: [roar]<br>**OCRed: Die! [laughs] Hmph! Yujo Machine! Final Bullet! Go!  
>OCYellow: Yatta!<p>

Twilight Sparkle: You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here.  
>Nightmare Moon: What?<br>Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty!  
>Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... kindness!<br>Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... laughter!  
>Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... generosity!<br>Twilight Sparkle: And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... loyalty!  
>Twilight Sparkle: The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us.<br>Nightmare Moon: You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!  
>Twilight Sparkle: But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all... are my friends! You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic!<br>Nightmare Moon: Nooo! Nooo!

Rainbow Dash: Ugh, my head.  
>Applejack: Everypony okay?<br>Rarity: Oh, thank goodness.  
>Fluttershy: Why Rarity, it's so lovely.<br>Rarity: I know! I'll never part with it again.  
>Fluttershy: No. Your necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark.<br>Rarity: What? Ooh. So does yours.  
>Fluttershy: [gasp]<br>Pinkie Pie: Look at mine! Look at mine!  
>Rainbow Dash: Aw yeah.<br>Applejack: Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship.  
>Princess Celestia: Indeed you do.<br>Twilight Sparkle: [gasps] Princess Celestia.  
>Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it.<br>Twilight Sparkle: But... you told me it was all an old pony tale.  
><strong>Nightmare Moon: [laughs] You think you could defeat me? Well, it's never gonna happened!<strong>  
>OCBlue: Not this time.<br>OCRed: Yossa. Ikuzo!  
>[trumpets]<br>**Nightmare Moon: What?!  
><strong>OCRed: Yujo Buster! Ready!  
>Tomadachi: Go!<br>**Nightmare Moon: Argh! You think it's over? Well, it isn't! I'll still be the Nightmare!  
><strong>OCRed: It's over!  
><strong>Nightmare Moon: Ah! Alright. You win! Onore! <em>TOMADACHI!<br>_**[boom]  
>[victory music]<br>Princess Luna: Uh.  
>Princess Celestia: I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well. Princess Luna!<br>Princess Luna: [gasp]  
>Princess Celestia: It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister.<br>Everypony: Sister?  
>Princess Celestia: Will you accept my friendship?<br>Pinkie Pie: Whoa!  
>Princess Luna: I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!<br>Princess Celestia: I've missed you, too.  
>OCYellow: Kawaii da!<br>Pinkie Pie: [blows her nose] [sobs] Hey, you know what this calls for?

Pinkie Pie: A party!'  
>[music and cheering ponies]<br>Princess Celestia: Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?  
>Twilight Sparkle: That's just it. <em>Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them.<em>  
>Princess Celestia: Spike, take a note, please. <em>I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville.<em>  
>[ponies cheer]<br>Twilight Sparkle: Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before.  
>[ponies cheer]<br>Pinkie Pie: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited cause I'm excited I've never been so excited, well, except for the time that I went [gasp] but I mean really-

[MMPR instrumental]  
>Starswirl: Well done, tomadachi.<br>Karssper: Well, you could say we are the Friends of Magic.  
>KP: Hai!<br>GoldenFox: So, what now?  
>Karssper: Tomadachi...<br>Tomadachi: no Mahou!

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: <strong>Kataomoi no Karaage<strong>**

***Instrumental starts with the Tomadachi walking forward in line and starts dancing, then credits roll in***

**Otoko no ko (otoko no ko) suki ni naru to wa (When it came to falling in love with boys (boys)) * Karssper (KRSSPR103) does his style pose and keeps dancing***

**Chīsai koro kara imēji wakanakute (I didn't have an image when I was young) *GoldenFox (GoldenFox17) does his might pose and keeps dancing***

**Dōsei no (dōsei no) tomodachi to nara (Just hanging out with my girlfriends (girlfriends)) *KP (ILoveKimPossibleAlot) does her kawaii pose and keeps dancing***

**Issho ni iru toki rakudashi omoshiroi (Was comfortable and fun) *ToonKritic (ToonKriticY2K) does his hat turn pose and keeps dancing***

**Itsukaraka ano hito dake ga ki ni natte kita (For some time, I've had nothing but that boy on my mind) *Ink Rose (InkRose98) does her open hand Kawaii pose and keeps dancing***

**Me ga atta sore dake na no ni setsunai no (It hurts, and all we did was make eye contact) *The Tomadachi are doing their poses and keeps dancing***

**Watashi ga watashi ja naku natte iku (I'm starting to lose sight of who I am) *Eliyora does her sexy pose and keeps dancing***

**Hajimete no keiken yo (**This experience is so new to me**) *AnY (AnY Entertainment) does his nerd pose and keeps dancing***

**Komugiko o tsukete agete yaruze (I'll add some flour and fry it up) *The TBBBAP brohoofs each other and keeps dancing***

**Kataomoi o karaage ni shiyou (I'll make some fried chicken of one-sided love) *Redcord (Redcord CHN) does his dramatic pose and keeps dancing***

**Kangae sugi wa kurushiku naru kara (It's painful to think about it too much) *Voice (VoiceofReason) does his geek pose and keeps dancing***

**Oishiku koi o shiyou (So let's make it a delicious love) *The Tomadachi, still dancing, are in space, then ******stops dancing, and stacked their hooves and raises up*****

* * *

><p><strong>Next Lesson!<strong>

****Applejack and Twilight Sparkle**: [gasp] The Grand Galloping Gala!**

****Spike**: [burp] Look, two tickets.**

****Pinkie Pie**: Oh thank you, Twilight, it's the most wonderful-est gift ever.**

**Karssper: Who are you?**

**?: I work for...**

**Jikai, Arrival of DaiYujoh!**

**OCRed: Hade ni Starto!**

* * *

><p><strong>KRSSPR: And that was Episode 2 of OCRanger. As you already notice, I put in the ending song in this episode. I know what you're gonna ask: "Why didn't you put in the ending song last episode?" Well, because "Friendship is Magic" is 2 parts. Like I promise, I'll show you the bios of the team.<br>**

**Karssper (KRSSPR)  
>Age: 12<br>Type: Alicorn  
>Color: White<br>Eye Color: Gold  
>Tail Color: Green &amp; Red<br>Cutie Mark: Ichigou & Akaranger masks  
>Talent: Imagination<br>About: U already know**

**GoldenFox (GoldenFox17)  
>Age: 25 (idk)<br>Type: Pegasus  
>Color: Orange<br>Eye Color: Blue  
>Tail Color: Red<br>Cutie Mark: Phoenix with music notes  
>Talent: Being the fire star (idk)<br>About: I don't know**

**KP (ILoveKimPossibleAlot)  
>Age: 19 (idk)<br>Type: Pegasus  
>Color: Turquoise<br>Eye Color: Cyan  
>Tail Color: Brown &amp; Yellow<br>Cutie Mark: Three cards  
>Talent: Being kawaii<br>About: I don't know  
><strong>

**ToonKritic (ToonKriticY2K)  
>AKA: FlameAmigo619<br>Age: 24 (idk)  
>Type: Pegasus<br>Color: Red  
>Eye Color: Grey<br>Tail Color: Red & Black  
>Cutie Mark: Microphone &amp; Quill crossed<br>Talent: Singer, Writer  
>About: A <strong>**brony from Chicago that loves to entertain (even though he doubts he will ever get noticed) and is a part time gamer, full time reviewer, movie addict, Kids WB kid. Put simply, I am your Colt of Personality. ****I am also the Toon Kritic, keeping you totally tooned for your viewing pleasure. And I'm pretty sure I intend to fill this out!**

**Ink Rose (InkRose98)  
>AKA: AhsokaAnya<br>Age: 16  
>Type: Pegasus<br>Color: Red  
>Eye Color: Blue<br>Tail Color: Red  
>Cutie Mark: Pencil &amp; Fountain Pen crossed<br>Talent: Artist  
>About: Headcanons and analyses of the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, as well as singing songs from the show.<br>**

**KRSSPR: So, for Arsenal,**

**Transformation Devices  
><strong>**Yujochanger is a gun-like brush changer like the Shodophone does.**

**Multi-Use Devices  
><strong>**Yujo Ponies are power ponies that creates a move according to its talent.**

**Sidearms  
>Yujo Saber is the Yujoranger's swords.<br>Yujo Gun is the Yujoranger's blasters.**

**Individual Weapons and Team Weapon  
>Yujo Buster RBYGP<br>Yujo-nator R  
>Yujo Spear B<br>Yujo Pod Y  
>Yujo Shooter G<br>Yujo Clutcher P  
><em>Alternate Combination- <em>Yujo Machine RYG_  
>Alternate Combination- <em>Yujo Axe BP**

**And, if you don't know the transformations, well, we'll demonstrate.  
><strong>

**GoldenFox: Okay.**

**KP: Hai!**

**ToonKritic: Okay!  
><strong>

**Ink Rose: Alright!**

**Karssper: Yossa! **

**Tomadachi: *puts in their Yujo Pony in the Yujochanger*  
><strong>

**=KARSSPER CHANGE! GOLDENFOX CHANGE! KP CHANGE! TOONKRITIC CHANGE! INK ROSE CHANGE!=**

**Tomadachi: Yujo Change! *draws their cutie marks* Fire!**

**Karssper: *His cutie mark splits into two and clasps up him to reveal his ranger suit, and opens, then the same thing for the head, and then slowly clasps each other on top of the visor***

**GoldenFox: *His cutie mark flies around him and the music notes danced around him, then the phoenix flies up to show his ranger suit, and the phoenix and music notes lands on the top of the visor***

**KP: *Her cutie mark is shuffled and cards are shifted and passed by her one by one to reveal her ranger suit, then the cards strike to the top of the visor***

**ToonKritic: *His cutie mark splits, and the microphone starts waving and the quill writes a sentence, which turns into a ranger suit, then the microphone and quill strike on the top of the visor***

**Ink Rose: *Her cutie mark splits, and the pencil draws her ranger suit's outline and the fountain pen draws the details of the ranger suit, then the pencil and fountain pen draws the helmet and they strike on top of the visor***

**Karssper: OCRed! Karssper! *does his style pose, and his ranger pose***

**GoldenFox: OCBlue! GoldenFox! *does his might pose, and his cheering pose***

**KP: OCYellow! KP! *does her Kawaii pose, and her anime pose***

**ToonKritic: OCGreen! ToonKritic! *does his hat turn pose, and his personality pose***

**Ink Rose: OCPink! Ink Rose! *does her open hand Kawaii pose, and her dazzled pose***

**Tomadachi: Tomadachi no Mahou! *stacks their hooves in order (From Ink Rose to Karssper)***

**Karssper: Yujo Sentai! *raises their hooves and a star comes out***

**Tomadachi: OCRanger! *does their team pose (Karssper does Daigo's team pose reverse, GoldenFox does a crossed arms pose and outer, KP does a Kawaii pose and the elbow jab pose, ToonKritic and Ink Rose does the same thing as GoldenFox and KP)***

**KRSSPR: And that's the transformation. As you also notice, there are the words "trumpets" and "victory music" in the episode. Well, that's the Wild Force victory trumpets. And the weapons they used are the Jungle Blaster weapons, since those weapons didn't appear in Gaoranger. I also put in 2 alternate combinations of the Yujo Buster: The Yujo Axe (Yujo Spear + Yujo Clutcher) and the Yujo Machine (Yujo-nator + Yujo Pod + Yujo Shooter). And the primary weapons (Yujo Saber & Yujo Gun) are the references to the Gokaiger's weapons. So, KRSSPR103, Janna Minna. *the Tomadachi's hooves are stacked one another* Tomadachi... (Translate: Friends...)**

**Tomadachi: no Mahou! (Translate: of Magic!) *raised their hooves and freeze frame with the MMPR victory ending music***


	3. Lesson 3

**KRSSPR: Konichiwa Minna. KRSSPR103 here. Episode 3 time. It's called "Arrival of DaiYujoh". I know some robos appear in the next episode of each Sentai, so yeah, you get the idea. So to start, Demoman!**

**Demoman: Ka-Bing!**

***BOOM!***

**KRSSPR: Oh no! A disclaimer! What are we gonna do?!**

**Disclaimer: *siren alert* The following story is a story chapter (obviously) meant for informational purposes for people who are curious to know about certain things. Therefore, under Section 107 of United States Copyright Law, ALL CONTENTS IN THIS STORY IS PROTECTED THROUGH FAIR USE (and under the 1st Amendment.) For it is simply there to serve as things for me to comment and share my knowledge on. No more, and No less.**

**Now, keep in mind. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. And Super Sentai is owned by Toei Company.**

**If you can, PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE OF THESE SHOWS. If there IS an official release of those shows anywhere. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>*OCRed and Drive are standing in space*<strong>

**OCRed and Drive: Super Hero Time!**

***Rainbows fly by***

**Drive Driver: Yujo Sentai OCRanger!**

***Wheels rolls by***

**Yujochanger: Kamen Rider Drive!**

***OCRangers and Drive Riders's hands are stacked***

**OCRed: Tomadachi...**

**Drive: Drivers...**

**Drive: Soredewa jōsha no tame ni ikou! (Let's go for a ride!)**

**OCRed: Starto!**

* * *

><p>Spike: No. Nope. Nope-<br>Applejack: Thank you kindly, Twilight, for helping me out. I bet Big McIntosh I could get all these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of granny's girdles. [chuckles]  
>Twilight Sparkle: No problem at all, Applejack. I'm glad the goal is lunchtime. All this hard work is making me hungry.<br>Spike: I know, right?  
>Twilight Sparkle: Puh-leez, Spike, you've been lounging on my back all morning while we worked.<br>Spike: Exactly. You two are taking so long, I missed snack-time.  
>Twilight Sparkle: [stomach grumbles] [laughs nervously] Eh, I guess we better get some food.<br>Spike: Nope. Worm. A-ha!  
>Twilight Sparkle: Oh Spike, that looks delicious.<br>Spike: [munching]  
>Twilight Sparkle: Spike.<br>Spike: What? [burp]  
>Twilight Sparkle: It's a letter from Princess Celestia.<br>Spike: [clears throat] H_ear ye, hear ye. Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce The Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot, on the 21st day of_, eh, yadda yadda yadda, _cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus one guest.  
><em>Applejack and Twilight Sparkle: [gasp] The Grand Galloping Gala!

* * *

><p><strong>Intro: Mirai Start<strong>

***Super Sentai logo appears and cuts scene by rainbows***

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness) *A hot-air balloon, with Twilight, Spike, and Karssper, floats down to Ponyville***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out) *Rainbow Dash flys around, then zooms in to Ponyville, where Twilight, Spike, and Karssper got down and camera goes to Karssper's side, where he sees GoldenFox, KP, ToonKritic, and Ink Rose together***

**Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest) *****Every shot (from Ink Rose to Karssper) appears then goes to their transfromations where they shoot their cutie marks***

**Yujo Sentai! OCranger!**

**Tomaranai dokidoki wa hajimari no aizu (My nonstop pounding heart is the first sign) *Karssper (KRSSPR103)'s shots are shown***

**Sarigenaku mitsumetara mimi ga atsuku naru no yo (When I casually stare (at you) my ears start burning) *****GoldenFox (GoldenFox17)'s shots are shown***

**Hajimete no wakuwaku ni tomadoi no merodi (When the excitement starts, the melody of my heart causes me to lose my bearings) *****KP (ILoveKimPossibleAlot)'s shots are shown***

**Watashi kara koe kakeru chansu ga hoshikute (I want the chance to risk talking to you) *ToonKritic (ToonKriticY2K)'s shots are shown***

**Hōkago no hirusagari futoshita gūzen ga (Out and about after school unexpectedly I got the chance) *****Ink Rose (InkRose98)'s shots are shown***

**Anata to watashi no mirai o kaeru? (Could this change our future?) *Other ponies are shown, including Starswirl's spirit in space***

**Oshiete nē oshiete! (Tell me! Hey, come on and tell me!) *The Yujo Ponies are lined up in order showing every shot of the characters, and cuts to the OC Central***

**Son'na Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ni (That - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness) *Karssper, GoldenFox, and KP are sitting alone in their own channels***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Tsutsumarete (Suddenly - Hi! Hi! Hi! - envelopes me) *ToonKritic, and Ink Rose are sitting alone in their own channels***

**Nanimokamo ga ureshiku naru watashi o uketomete (I'm still coming to terms with the new me who is happy about anything and everything) *****They all go forward to the starry center and cuts to them waking up in space then looks to Starswirl's spirit***

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out)**

**Kagayai teru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest) *****The team danced through the intro song***

**Mirai * Mirai * Mirai e! (Future * Future * To the future!) *They finish the intro by stack their hooves then raises them and a star comes out, and cuts to the team doing their poses***

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lesson 3: Arrival of DaiYujoh<br>****(The Ticket**** Master)**

Applejack and Twilight Sparkle: The Grand Galloping Gala! [cheering]  
>Applejack: Woo-hoo!<br>Spike: [burp] Look, two tickets.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Wow, great! I've never been to the gala. Have you, Spike?<br>Spike: No, and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want any of that girly frilly frou-frou nonsense.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Aw, come on Spike. A dance would be nice.<br>Applejack: Nice? It's a heap good more than just nice. I'd love to go. Land sakes, if I had an apple stand set up, ponies would be chowin' our tasty vittles till the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big McIntosh could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip.

Applejack: Why, I'd give my left hind leg to go to that gala.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Oh, well in that case, would you like to-<br>Rainbow Dash: Whoa! [crash] Ugh. Are we talking about The Grand Galloping Gala?  
>Applejack: Rainbow Dash, you told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples. What were you busy doing, spyin'?<br>Rainbow Dash: No, I was busy napping, and I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket?  
>Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, but-<br>Rainbow Dash: YES! This is so awesome. The Wonderbolts perform at The Grand Galloping Gala every year. I can see it now. Everyone would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on The Wonderbolts, but then in would fly Rainbow Dash!  
>[audience gasps]<br>Rainbow Dash: I would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut.  
>[audience cheers]<br>Rainbow Dash: Then, I would mesmerize 'em with my Fantastic Filly Flash. And for my grand finale, The Buccaneer Blaze! The ponies would go wild!  
>[ponies go wild]<br>Rainbow Dash: The Wonderbolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcome me as their newest member.

Rainbow Dash: Don't you see, Twilight? This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff. You gotta take me! [grunt]  
>Applejack: Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here. [spit] I asked for that ticket first.<br>Rainbow Dash: So? That doesn't mean you own it.  
>Applejack: Oh, yeah? Well I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket. [groan]<br>Rainbow Dash: [groan]  
>Twilight Sparkle: Girls, these are my tickets, I'll decide who gets it, thank you very much. Whoever has the best reason to go should get the ticket, don't you think?<br>Applejack: Drummin' up business for the farm?  
>Rainbow Dash: A chance to audition for The Wonderbolts?<br>Applejack: Money t' fix granny's hip.  
>Rainbow Dash: Living the dream.<br>Twilight Sparkle: Oh my, those were all pretty good reasons, aren't they? [stomach rumbles] [chuckles] Listen to that, I am starving. I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach, so I'll, uh, think about it over lunch and get back to you two, okay?  
>Applejack and Rainbow Dash: Okay.<br>Applejack and Rainbow Dash: [groan]

Spike: So, who you gonna give the ticket to, Twilight?  
>Twilight Sparkle: I don't know Spike, but I really can't think straight when I'm hungry, so where should we eat? And speaking of which, where's Kay?<br>Spike: He's probably with his team.  
>Pinkie Pie: [crash] Gah! Bats! Bats on my face! Help! Wait, these aren't... tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala?! It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always always always wanted to go!<p>

**[Pinkie Pie]**

**Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me**

**Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me**

**Hip hip**

**Hooray!**

**It's the best place for me**

**For Pinkie...**

Pinkie Pie: With decorations like streamers and fairy-lights and pinwheels and piñatas and pin-cushions. With goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla. And I get to play my favorite-est of favorite fantabulous games like Pin the Tail on the Pony!

**[Pinkie Pie]**

**Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me**

**Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me**

**'Cause it's the most galarrific superly-terrific gala ever**

**In the whole galaxy**

**Wheee!**

Pinkie Pie: Oh thank you, Twilight, it's the most wonderful-est gift ever.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Um, actually-<br>Rarity: [gasp] Are these what I think they are?  
>Twilight Sparkle: Uh-<br>Pinkie Pie: Yes, yes, yes! Twilight's taking me to The Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot.  
>Rarity: The gala? I design ensembles for the gala every year, but I've never had the opportunity to attend. Oh, the society, the culture, the glamour! It's where I truly belong, and where I'm destined to meet him.<br>Pinkie Pie: Him! ...Who?  
>Rarity: Him. I would stroll through the gala, and everyone would wonder, "Who is that mysterious mare?" They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself, and the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce me to him, her nephew: the most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot. Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt. Our courtship would be magnificent. He would ask for my hoof in marriage, and of course I would say, "Yes!" We would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess, which is [giggles] what I would become upon marrying him, the stallion of my dreams.<p>

Rarity: Twilight, I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can... party, and prevent me from meeting my true love. How could you? Hmph.  
>Spike: Hey!<br>Fluttershy: [gasp] Angel, these are perfect.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Uh, listen guys, I haven't decided who to give the extra ticket to.<br>Rarity and Pinkie Pie: You haven't?  
>Fluttershy: Um, excuse me, Twilight. I would just like to ask, I mean, if it would be all right, if you haven't given it to someone else-<br>Rarity: You? You want to go to the gala?  
>Fluttershy: Oh, no. I mean, yes, or, actually, kind of. You see, it's not so much The Grand Galloping Gala as it is the wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the gala, and that night alone, would they all be in bloom... and that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna. There's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos!<br>Twilight Sparkle: Gee, Fluttershy, it sounds... beautiful?  
>Rainbow Dash: Wait just a minute.<br>Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, were you following me?  
>Rainbow Dash: No. I mean, yes. I mean, maybe. Look, it doesn't matter. I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like you giving that ticket away to just anybody.<br>Applejack: Wait just another minute.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, were you following me too?<br>Applejack: No. I was followin' this one to make sure she didn't try any funny business. Still trying to take mah ticket.  
>Rainbow Dash: Your ticket?<br>Pinkie Pie: But Twilight's taking me.  
>[ponies argue]<p>

[ponies argue]  
>Twilight Sparkle: QUIET!<br>Pinkie Pie: And then I said, "Oatmeal, are you craz-" oh.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Girls, there's no use in arguing.<br>Rarity: But Twilight-  
>Twilight Sparkle: Eh! This is my decision, and I'm gonna make it on my own, and I certainly can't think straight with all this noise... [stomach rumbles] not to mention hunger. Now go on, shoo.<br>[ponies grumble]  
>Twilight Sparkle: And don't worry, I'll figure this out... somehow.<p>

Karssper: So, guys. How did you get in that place?  
>GoldenFox: Probably the same thing I did to Silver Quill in his review.<br>Karssper: So, who has a Mind Computer?  
>GoldenFox: I probably still have-<br>Starswirl: I'm sorry, I still have to do it.  
>ToonKritic: Oh, I forgot to ask you. What is this place?<br>Starswirl: This is the Imagination Zone.  
>Karssper: So, why did you bring us here?<br>Starswirl: There's a new evil corporation coming at you.  
>KP: What corporation?<br>Starswirl: It's the OC Central. They are the corporation that creates evil OCs.  
>Karssper: So, are we also created by the OC Central? We are the OCRanger.<br>Starswirl: I don't know, but you must-  
>Pony: [scream]<br>Karssper: So, how do we go back in the Imagination Zone?  
>Starswirl: I will give you this Mind Portal.<br>Karssper: Okay. Ikuzo!

Twilight Sparkle: [sighs] Spike, what am I gonna do? All five of my best friends have really good reasons to go to the gala. Applejack, or Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy, Rarity... Oh, who should go with me? [stomach rumbles]  
>Savoir Fare: Have you made your decision?<br>Twilight Sparkle: I CAN'T DECIDE!  
>Spike: Twilight, he just wants to take your order.<br>Twilight Sparkle: Oh. I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich.  
>Spike: Do you have any rubies? No? Okay. I'll have the hay fries, extra crispy.<br>Twilight Sparkle: What do you think, Spike?  
>Spike: I think we have to try another restaurant. I mean, I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones?<br>Twilight Sparkle: I mean about the gala and the ticket and who I should take.  
>Spike: Oh. You're still on that?<br>Twilight Sparkle: Spike, listen. How do I choose? And when I do choose, will the other four be mad at me? I mean, I could give up my ticket and give away two, but that would still leave three disappointed ponies. What if I-  
>Savoir Fare: Ah, your food.<br>Twilight Sparkle: Oh thank you. This looks so good. I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat.  
>[ponies galloping]<br>Savoir Fare: Em, madam? Are you going to eat your food in ze rain?  
>Twilight Sparkle: It's not raining. What's going on?<br>Rainbow Dash: Hi there, best friend forever I've ever ever had. Enjoying the sunny weather?  
>Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?<br>Rainbow Dash: Whaddya you mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her dry so she could dine in peace, that's all.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing me extra special favors, are you?<br>Rainbow Dash: Me? No no no, of course not.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh.<br>Rainbow Dash: Seriously, I'd do it for any pony. Heh heh, eh.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, I am not comfortable accepting unwanted favors, so I'd appreciate it if you close up that rain cloud right now.<br>Rainbow Dash: Ugh, fine. [zip]  
>Twilight Sparkle: That's better. [groans]<br>Rarity: Twilight, it's raining.  
>Twilight Sparkle: No, really?<br>Rarity: Come with me before you catch a cold.

Karssper: Okay. Where are they?  
>Pony: [scream]<br>Drones: [roar]  
>Ink Rose: What are they?<br>GoldenFox: I don't know.  
>Karssper: They might be from the OC Central. Ikuze!<p>

**=KARSSPER CHANGE!=**  
><strong>=GOLDENFOX CHANGE! =<strong>  
><strong>=KP CHANGE!=<strong>  
><strong>=TOONKRITIC CHANGE!=<strong>  
><strong>=INK ROSE CHANGE!=<strong>

Tomadachi: Yujo Change! Fire!  
>OCRed: Ikuzo!<br>[boom]  
>OCYellow: Yatta!<p>

Twilight Sparkle: Heh heh, oops, sorry.  
>Rarity: Oh no, it's quite all right. After all, we are... the best of friends, are we not? And you know what the best of friends do?<br>Twilight Sparkle: Uh...  
>Rarity: Makeovers!<br>Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, Rarity, ow, this really isn't fixing it. I mean, thank you but, ooh, that's too tight.  
>Rarity: There. Oh, you're simply darling.<br>Twilight Sparkle: Uh, yeah, it is kinda pretty, isn't it?  
>Rarity: And you. Oh Spike, I have a dandy little outfit for the dashing gent.<br>Spike: D-ah, ow, oh, hey, wow, watch it, whoa!  
>Twilight Sparkle: [giggles] Oh, Spike.<br>Rarity: Now you just need a hat.  
>Spike: Ugh, I told you, I don't want any part of this girly gala gunk, see you back at the library.<br>Rarity: [laughs] Oh, who needs him anyway. This is all about you, and how fabulous you'll look at The Grand Galloping Gala.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Wait, The Grand-<br>Rarity: [gasp] And oh, my goodness, what a coincidence. I happen to have an ensemble of my own that matches yours to a T. We would be the belles of the ball, you and I. Everyone would be clamoring for our attention. All eyes would be on us, and then everyone would finally know, the most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn. Ah, [nervous laughter] and Twilight Sparkle, of course.  
>Twilight Sparkle: I see what's going on. You're just buttering me up so I give you the extra ticket. Well it's not gonna work. You're going to have to wait for my decision just like everyone else. Now if you'll excuse me, I've been trying all day just to get some lunch.<br>Applejack: Did somepony say lunch?  
>Twilight Sparkle: You've got to be kidding me!<br>Applejack: I got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple crumblers, and apple Brown Betty. Uh, the dessert, not my auntie. What do you say there, best friend?  
>Twilight Sparkle: [stomach grumbles]<br>Applejack: Is that a yes?  
>Twilight Sparkle: No. No. I don't know who I'm giving the ticket to, and all these favors aren't making it any easier to decide. In fact, I'm less sure now than I was this morning. Ugh!<br>Applejack: So, that's a maybe?

OCRed: Is that all of them?  
>Monster: Not quite yet!<br>Tomadachi: Eh?  
>OCRed: Who are you?<br>Warner Don: Watashi wa... Warner Don! And I work for...  
>OCRed: You work for the OC Central, don't you?<br>[crash]  
>Tomadachi: Eh?!<br>OCGreen: Kay! Don't spoil it!  
>OCRed: [laughs nervously] Sorry.<br>Warner Don: [groan] Who are you?

OCRed: OCRed! Karssper!  
>OCBlue: OCBlue! GoldenFox!<br>OCYellow: OCYellow! KP!  
>OCGreen: OCGreen! ToonKritic!<br>OCPink: OCPink! Ink Rose!

OCRed: Oretachi wa...  
>Tomadachi: Tomadachi no Mahou!<br>OCRed: Yujo Sentai!  
>Tomadachi: OCRANGER!<br>OCRed: Hade Ni Starto!  
>Warner Don: GOCs!<br>GOCs: [roar]  
>OCBlue: So that's what they are?<br>OCRed: Who cares? Ikuzo!  
>Tomadachi: Hai!<p>

Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, I never thought being showered with favors would be so aggravating.  
>Fluttershy: [humming]<br>Twilight Sparkle: [gasp] Fluttershy, not you too?  
>Fluttershy: Oh, well, hello Twilight. I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you.<br>Twilight Sparkle: It's summer.  
>Fluttershy: Oh, well, better late than never, right? It was Angel's idea.<br>Twilight Sparkle: You're not doing this for the ticket, are you?  
>Fluttershy: Oh no, I'm doing this because you're my very best friend. Right Angel? Oh, yes, we are just doing this for the ticket.<br>Twilight Sparkle: No, no, no! Well, this was all very nice of you and Angel, but I'm not accepting any extra favors until I've made my final decision, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave.  
>Ponies: SURPRISE!<br>[trumpets blow]

**[Pinkie Pie]**

**Twilight is my bestest friend**

**Whoopie, whoopie!**

Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie...

**[Pinkie Pie]**

**She's the cutest, smartest, all around best pony, pony!**

Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie.

**[Pinkie Pie]**

**I bet if I throw a super-duper fun party, party!**

Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie!

**[Pinkie Pie]**

**She'll give her extra ticket to the Gala to me!**

Twilight Sparkle: PIIINKIIIE!  
>Pinkie Pie: Yes, Twilight?<br>Twilight Sparkle: At least the other ponies tried to be subtle about the ticket.  
>Drizzle: Wait, what ticket? What gala?<br>Pinkie Pie: Oh, you didn't know? Twilight has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala!  
>Ponies, in unison: The Grand Galloping Gala?<br>[offscreen: Have I ever told you how much I love your mane?]  
>[offscreen: I'll wash your dishes.]<br>Daisy: Would you like any help with your gardening?  
>Shoeshine: I have a cartload of extra carrots.<br>[offscreen: I'll paint your cart.]  
>[ponies offer favors]<br>Spike: What are we gonna do?  
>Twilight Sparkle: We're... gonna... run!<br>[music]

[ponies offer favors]  
>[offscreen: I'll do your taxes!]<br>[offscreen: Where is she? Where did she go? She's disappeared.]

[boom]  
>OCRed: Yossa! Your next Warner!<br>Warner Don: Not this time!  
>[boom]<br>Tomadachi: Ah!  
>OCRed: KP! ToonKritic! Your weapons!<br>OCYellow and OCGreen: Hai!  
>OCRed: Yujo Machine!<br>Warner Don: Argh!  
>OCRed: Yossa. Ikuze!<br>[trumpets]  
>Warner Don: Grr!<br>OCRed: Yujo Buster! Ready!  
>Tomadachi: Go!<br>Warner Don: [moan]  
>[boom]<br>[victory music]  
>OCRed: Yatta!<br>OCGreen: Up there!  
>Warner Don: [evil laugh]<br>Tomadachi: Ah!  
>OCYellow: It's so big!<br>OCRed: What do we do?  
>Starswirl: <em>Toss your Yujo Ponies in the air and they will grow into size.<em>  
>OCRed: Yossa. Ikuze!<br>[summoning music]  
>Tomadachi: Whoa! Sugoi!<br>OCBlue: They look like us, but big and robotic.  
>OCRed: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get in!<br>Tomadachi: Hai!

Spike: Ugh, warn me next time you're gonna do that.  
>Twilight Sparkle: I didn't even know it was gonna happen. Now quick, lock the doors. Yaaaargh! I can't decide, I just can't decide. It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy and I can't, I just can't!<br>Applejack: Twilight, sugar, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, and if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else. I won't feel bad, I promise.  
>Fluttershy: Me too. I feel just awful that I made you feel so awful.<br>Pinkie Pie: And me too. It's no fun upsetting your friends.  
>Rarity: Twilight, it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did.<br>Rainbow Dash: Yes! That means the ticket is mine. Ha ha, [sing-song voice] I got the ticket, I got the ticket- you know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for The Wonderbolts anyway. I don't need that ticket either.  
>Applejack: We all got so gun-ho about going to the gala that we couldn't see how un-gun-ho we were making you.<br>Ponies in unison: We're sorry, Twilight.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Spike, take down a note.<p>

_Dear Princess Celestia,  
><em>_I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala._

Ponies in unison: What?!  
>Twilight Sparkle: If my friends can't all go, I don't wanna go either.<br>Applejack: Twilight, you don't have to do that.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Nope. I've made up my mind. Spike, you can send the letter now.<br>Spike: [gasp]  
>Fluttershy: Now you won't get to go to the gala either.<br>Twilight Sparkle: It's okay, girls. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me, so I would rather not go at all.  
>Spike: Hgh... hgh... urk... urk...<br>Applejack: Well wallop my withers, Spike. Isn't that just like a boy? Can't handle the least bit of sentiment.  
>Spike: [burp]<br>Applejack: Whoa Nelly!  
>Twilight Sparkle: A letter from the princess? That was fast.<br>Spike: "My faithful student Twilight  
>Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Six tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala.<br>[ponies gasp]  
>Twilight Sparkle: Now we can all go.<br>[ponies cheer]  
>Twilight Sparkle: [stomach rumbles] [laughs nervously]<br>Rarity: Allow us to treat you to dinner.  
>Rainbow Dash: What a great way to apologize.<br>Pinkie Pie: And to celebrate. Come on everyone, the cupcakes are on me.  
>Spike: How come I don't get a ticket to the gala? Hurk! [burp] "And one for you, Spike." [giggles] I mean, gross, I have to go too?<br>Applejack: [chuckles] Hey girls! Look!

Twilight Sparkle: What the?  
>OCRed: Oh! Konichiwa Twilight-tan!<br>Pinkie Pie: Hey Kay!  
>OCRed: Let's see what these can do.<br>OCGreen: Maybe they do it according to our talents.  
>OCBlue: Alright. Let's see.<br>OCYellow: Whoa! Sugoi! Let me try!  
>OCGreen: My turn!<br>OCPink: Time for me!  
>OCRed: Yossa! It's my turn!<br>Starswirl: _You can combine your Yujo Ponies into one robot.  
><em>OCRed: Really? Alright. Let's do it!  
>OCBlue: Hai!<br>OCYellow: Okay!  
>OCGreen: Okay!<br>OCPink: Un!  
>OCRed: Yujo Gattai!<br>Tomadachi: Yujo Gattai! DaiYujoh!  
>Warner Don: [roar]<br>OCBlue: Yujo Punch!  
>Warner Don: Argh!<br>OCGreen: Yujo Kick!  
>Warner Don: Ah!<br>OCRed: Zandarken!  
>[thunder]<br>Tomadachi: DaiYujoh! Zandar Thunder!  
>[clash]<br>Warner Don: [moan]  
>[boom]<br>[victory trumpets]  
>Tomadachi: Yatta!<br>OCRed: It's over.

Main Cast: Whoa.  
>Karssper: So, that was the OC Central?<br>Twilight Sparkle: OC Central?  
>GoldenFox: You guys don't wanna hear that.<br>Rainbow Dash: Alright.

Boss: What?!  
>Assistant: It's true. They defeated one of our OCs.<br>Boss: Those OCRangers.  
>Assistant: What can we do, boss?<br>Boss: We must make more evil OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: <strong>Kataomoi no Karaage<strong>**

***Instrumental starts with the Tomadachi walking forward in line and starts dancing, then credits roll in***

**Otoko no ko (otoko no ko) suki ni naru to wa (When it came to falling in love with boys (boys)) * Karssper (KRSSPR103) does his style pose and keeps dancing***

**Chīsai koro kara imēji wakanakute (I didn't have an image when I was young) *GoldenFox (GoldenFox17) does his might pose and keeps dancing***

**Dōsei no (dōsei no) tomodachi to nara (Just hanging out with my girlfriends (girlfriends)) *KP (ILoveKimPossibleAlot) does her kawaii pose and keeps dancing***

**Issho ni iru toki rakudashi omoshiroi (Was comfortable and fun) *ToonKritic (ToonKriticY2K) does his hat turn pose and keeps dancing***

**Itsukaraka ano hito dake ga ki ni natte kita (For some time, I've had nothing but that boy on my mind) *Ink Rose (InkRose98) does her open hand Kawaii pose and keeps dancing***

**Me ga atta sore dake na no ni setsunai no (It hurts, and all we did was make eye contact) *The Tomadachi are doing their poses and keeps dancing***

**Watashi ga watashi ja naku natte iku (I'm starting to lose sight of who I am) *Eliyora does her sexy pose and keeps dancing***

**Hajimete no keiken yo (**This experience is so new to me**) *AnY (AnY Entertainment) does his nerd pose and keeps dancing***

**Komugiko o tsukete agete yaruze (I'll add some flour and fry it up) *The TBBBAP brohoofs each other and keeps dancing***

**Kataomoi o karaage ni shiyou (I'll make some fried chicken of one-sided love) *Redcord (Redcord CHN) does his dramatic pose and keeps dancing***

**Kangae sugi wa kurushiku naru kara (It's painful to think about it too much) *Voice (VoiceofReason) does his geek pose and keeps dancing***

**Oishiku koi o shiyou (So let's make it a delicious love) *The Tomadachi, still dancing, are in space, then ****stops dancing, and stacked their hooves and raises up***

* * *

><p><strong>Next Lesson!<strong>

****Applejack**: Are you sayin' my mouth is makin' promises my legs can't keep?**

****Rainbow Dash**: _STAMPEDE!_**

****Applejack**: Neh, It's what the Apple family calls harvestin' time. We gather all the apples from the trees so we can sell 'em.**

**Karssper: Arre?**

**KP: Something's shining.**

**Jikai, Lockseed Season!**

**OCRed: Hade ni Starto!**

* * *

><p><strong>KRSSPR: And that was Episode 3. I know what you're thinking "Why is the next episode gonna be about Gaim? Gaim already ended." Well, the next episode is gonna be about Apples, and I'll use my Apple Lockseed. Also, here's the update of the OCRanger abouts.<strong>

**Mecha  
>Yujo Gattai DaiYujoh RBYGP<br>Aliper R  
>PegaFox B<br>KPsus Y  
>PegaKritic G<br>PegaRose P**

**KRSSPR: Like before, I'll show you the combination of DaiYujoh.**

**Tomadachi: Yujo Gattai!**

***Aliper flies forward, and PegaFox and PegaRose transfrom into arms and attach to Aliper's front legs***

***PegaKritic and KPsus transform into the legs and attach to Aliper's back legs***

***Aliper's arms and legs spring outwards and stands upright***

***Aliper's head goes downwards to reveal DaiYujoh's head***

**Tomadachi: Yujo Gattai! DaiYujoh! *DaiYujoh poses***

**KRSSPR: And that is the combination of DaiYujoh. So that's all. This is KRSSPR103, until then, Henshin!**

**=APPLE!=**

**=LOCK ON=**

**=SOIYA!=**

**=APPLE ARMS! HANAMICHI OF HA GOMEN!=**


	4. Lesson 4

**KRSSPR: Konichiwa Minna. KRSSPR103 here. Episode 4 kita! This is called "Lockseed Season". You'll see 3 surprises in this episode, but for now, Dokan! (Translate: Boom!)**

***BOOM!***

**KRSSPR: Oh no! A disclaimer! What are we gonna do?!**

**Disclaimer: *siren alert* The following story is a story chapter (obviously) meant for informational purposes for people who are curious to know about certain things. Therefore, under Section 107 of United States Copyright Law, ALL CONTENTS IN THIS STORY IS PROTECTED THROUGH FAIR USE (and under the 1st Amendment.) For it is simply there to serve as things for me to comment and share my knowledge on. No more, and No less.**

**Now, keep in mind. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. And Super Sentai is owned by Toei Company.**

**If you can, PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE OF THESE SHOWS. If there IS an official release of those shows anywhere. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>*OCRed and Drive are standing in space*<strong>

**OCRed and Drive: Super Hero Time!**

***Rainbows fly by***

**Drive Driver: Yujo Sentai OCRanger!**

***Wheels rolls by***

**Yujochanger: Kamen Rider Drive!**

***OCRangers and Drive Riders's hands are stacked***

**OCRed: Tomadachi...**

**Drive: Drivers...**

**Drive: Soredewa jōsha no tame ni ikou! (Let's go for a ride!)**

**OCRed: Starto!**

* * *

><p>Applejack: Boy howdy! I got my work cut out for me. That there is the biggest bumper crop o' apples I ever laid eyes on.<br>Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Too big for you to handle on your own.  
>Applejack: Come on, big brother! You need to rest up and get yourself better. I haven't met an apple orchard yet that I can't handle. Oops, sorry. I'll take a bite out of this job by day's end.<br>Big McIntosh: Biting off more than you can chew is just what I'm afraid of.  
>Applejack: Are you sayin' my mouth is makin' promises my legs can't keep?<br>Big McIntosh: Eeyup.  
>Applejack: Why of all the... This is your sister Applejack, remember? The loyalest of friends and the most dependable of ponies?<br>Big McIntosh: But still only one pony, and one pony plus hundreds o' apple trees just doesn't add up to...  
>Applejack: Don't you use your fancy mathematics to muddy the issue! I said I could handle this harvest and I'm gonna prove it to you. I'm gonna get every last apple out of those trees this applebuck season all by myself. [gulps]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Intro: Mirai Start<strong>

***Super Sentai logo appears and cuts scene by rainbows***

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness) *A hot-air balloon, with Twilight, Spike, and Karssper, floats down to Ponyville***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out) *Rainbow Dash flys around, then zooms in to Ponyville, where Twilight, Spike, and Karssper got down and camera goes to Karssper's side, where he sees GoldenFox, KP, ToonKritic, and Ink Rose together***

**Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest) *****Every shot (from Ink Rose to Karssper) appears then goes to their transfromations where they shoot their cutie marks***

**Yujo Sentai! OCranger!**

**Tomaranai dokidoki wa hajimari no aizu (My nonstop pounding heart is the first sign) *Karssper (KRSSPR103)'s shots are shown***

**Sarigenaku mitsumetara mimi ga atsuku naru no yo (When I casually stare (at you) my ears start burning) *****GoldenFox (GoldenFox17)'s shots are shown***

**Hajimete no wakuwaku ni tomadoi no merodi (When the excitement starts, the melody of my heart causes me to lose my bearings) *****KP (ILoveKimPossibleAlot)'s shots are shown***

**Watashi kara koe kakeru chansu ga hoshikute (I want the chance to risk talking to you) *ToonKritic (ToonKriticY2K)'s shots are shown***

**Hōkago no hirusagari futoshita gūzen ga (Out and about after school unexpectedly I got the chance) *****Ink Rose (InkRose98)'s shots are shown***

**Anata to watashi no mirai o kaeru? (Could this change our future?) *Other ponies are shown, including Starswirl's spirit in space***

**Oshiete nē oshiete! (Tell me! Hey, come on and tell me!) *The Yujo Ponies are lined up in order showing every shot of the characters, and cuts to the OC Central***

**Son'na Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ni (That - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness) *Karssper, GoldenFox, and KP are sitting alone in their own channels***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Tsutsumarete (Suddenly - Hi! Hi! Hi! - envelopes me) *ToonKritic, and Ink Rose are sitting alone in their own channels***

**Nanimokamo ga ureshiku naru watashi o uketomete (I'm still coming to terms with the new me who is happy about anything and everything) *****They all go forward to the starry center and cuts to them waking up in space then looks to Starswirl's spirit***

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out)**

**Kagayai teru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest) *****The team danced through the intro song***

**Mirai * Mirai * Mirai e! (Future * Future * To the future!) *They finish the intro by stack their hooves then raises them and a star comes out, and cuts to the team doing their poses***

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lesson 4: Lockseed Season<br>(Applebuck Season)**

Assistant: Boss, one of our workers have made a new Evil OC.  
>Boss: Good. Bring him in!<br>Abroad Stampede: Watashi wa Abroad Stampede!  
>Boss: Abroad Stampede? Hmm...<br>Assistant: He releases stampedes using everything around them.  
>Boss: Okay. Send him to the world.<br>Assistant: Sending him to Equestria.

Abroad Stampede: Now, where do we start?  
>Cows: [moo]<br>Abroad Stampede: Aha!  
>Snakes: [hiss]<br>Mooriella: Ah! [moo]  
>Cows: [loud moo]<p>

Applejack: Well I better get kickin'. These apples aren't gonna shake themselves outta the trees. Hey! Oh no.

Rainbow Dash: STAMPEDE!  
>[cows mooing]<br>[ponies panicking]  
>Sweetie Drops: Stampede!<br>[ponies panicking]  
>Pinkie Pie: [laughter] Hey...! [vibrating] This makes my voice sound silly!<br>Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, are you crazy?! Run!  
>Mayor Mare: Everypony calm down. There is no need to panic.<br>Rarity: But Mayor, whatever shall we do?  
>Rainbow Dash: Look there!<br>Applejack: YEEHAW!  
>[ponies cheer]<br>Applejack: Move aside, Winona. Put 'em up, girl!  
>Winona: [barking]<br>Rarity: [moan]  
>Pinkie Pie: This is the best rodeo show I've ever seen. [eats popcorn]<br>Applejack: Come on, little dogies! Turn! [whistle] Winona, put 'em up! Ha hah! Gotcha. [grunt]  
>Winona: [bark]<br>Applejack: Attagirl. [grunts] Yee haw!  
>[ponies cheer]<br>Applejack: Whoaaa. Hooie. Now what was that all about?  
>Daisy Jo: [moo] [cough] Oh my! Begging your pardon, Applejack, but Mooriella here saw one of those nasty snakes.<br>[cows startled]  
>Daisy Jo: And it just gave us all the willies, don'tcha know.<br>Applejack: I completely understand. Just next time, try and steer clear of Ponyville.  
>Daisy Jo: We certainly will, Applejack. So long, Winona!<br>[ponies cheer]  
>[crowd: Applejack!]<br>Applejack: Yee haw!  
>Pinkie Pie: Yee haw! Ride 'em, cowpony!<br>Mayor Mare: Applejack was just... just...  
>Pinkie Pie: Appletastic!<br>Mayor Mare: Exactly. We must do something to thank Applejack for single-hoofedly saving the town.  
>Pinkie Pie: I know.<p>

Pinkie Pie: A party!  
>Twilight Sparkle: We all ready?<br>Rarity: Just one last thing. Now we're ready.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Is Applejack all set?<br>Rainbow Dash: Actually, I haven't seen her all week.  
>Pinkie Pie: Not since the stampede.<br>Rainbow Dash: But she'll be here for sure. Applejack is never late.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Welcome, everypony! Today we are here to honor a pony we can always count on to help in matters great and small. A pony whose contributions to-<br>Rainbow Dash: Did you see Applejack's slick moves out there? What an athlete. This week she's gonna help me with my new flying trick, and I know it's gonna be so awesome.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Exactly. And...<br>Pinkie Pie: This week, I get to run Sugarcube Corner for the first time.  
>Twilight Sparkle: What does that have to do with Applejack?<br>Pinkie Pie: Oh. Applejack, one of the best bakers ever, is gonna help me. Applejack makes everything great, so free samples for everypony!  
>[ponies cheering]<br>Twilight Sparkle: Oh-kay, that's great. Now if I could just make a point without being inter-  
>Fluttershy: Twilight?<br>Twilight Sparkle: -rupted.  
>Fluttershy: Twilight, I'm so sorry, but I just wanted to mention that Applejack is also helping me this week with the official bunny census, where we count up all the new baby bunnies that were born this season. She's gonna help gather them using her wonderful herding skills.<br>Twilight Sparkle: Anyone else? Anyone? No? Well then, as I was trying to say... Urgh! Never mind.  
>Mayor Mare: Ah-ahem. And so, with no further ado, it is my privilege to give the prize, Pony of Ponyville Award, to our beloved guest of honor, a pony of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity. Ponyville's most capable and dependable friend: Applejack!<br>[crowd cheer]  
>Spike: Cool! Way to go Applejack, that was awesome! I mean- heh.<br>Mayor Mare: Ah-ahem.  
>Spike: Awkward.<br>Applejack: I'm here. I'm here. [yawn] [sigh] Sorry I'm late-whoa-I was just... whoa... Did I get your tail? Miss Mayor. Thank you kindly for this here... award thingy. [yawn] It's so bright and shiny and, heh, heh heh, I sure do look funny heh. Ooo-ooo.  
>Pinkie Pie: Woo-ooo.<br>Applejack: Ooo-ooo.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Well, thank you Applejack for saving us from that scary stampede, and always being there for everypony.<br>Applejack: [yawn] Yeah. I like helping the ponyfolks and [yawn] and stuff. [snore] Oh, uh, yeah. Uh, Thanks.  
>[sounds of dragging metal]<br>Twilight Sparkle: Was it just me, or did Applejack seem a little-  
>Rainbow Dash: Tired?<br>Fluttershy: Dizzy?  
>Rarity: Messy? Well, did you see her mane?<br>Pinkie Pie: She seemed fine to me. Woo! Woo!  
>Twilight Sparkle: Hmm.<p>

Karssper: The OC Central. That's our enemy.  
>KP: At least we defeated their OCs.<br>[siren alert]  
>ToonKritic: Where's that sound coming from?<br>Karssper: Probably the Mind Computer Starswirl gave us.  
>GoldenFox: Alright, let's hook up.<br>Starswirl: I can see you're now using the Mind Computer.  
>KP: Hai!<br>GoldenFox: So, why did you sound the alarm?  
>Starswirl: Another Evil OC created by the OC Central arrived.<br>Abroad Stampede: [evil laugh]  
>ToonKritic: Who is he?<br>Starswirl: His name is Abroad Stampede.  
>Karssper: So he is the one who let the cows go crazy?<br>Starswirl: Hai. You must be careful about his attacks.  
>GoldenFox: Because his name is Abroad Stampede and he can create stampedes using anything around him?<br>Starswirl: Hai.  
>Karssper: Okay. Let's defeat this guy!<br>Starswirl: Good Luck, Tomadachi!

Applejack: [grunts] [sigh] Phew. [gasp] O-oah.  
>Twilight Sparkle: What on Earth is that pony doing?<br>Applejack: Whoops.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Hey Applejack!<br>Applejack: [snore]  
>Twilight Sparkle: Applejack.<br>Applejack: [snore]  
>Twilight Sparkle: Applejack. AppleJACK!<br>Applejack: Oh, howdy, Twilight.  
>Twilight Sparkle: What is all this?<br>Applejack: It's Applebuck season. Whoa.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Applewhat season?<br>Applejack: Neh, It's what the Apple family calls harvestin' time. We gather all the apples from the trees so we can sell 'em.  
>Twilight Sparkle: But why are you doing it all alone?<br>Applejack: 'cause Big McIntosh hurt himself.  
>Twilight Sparkle: What about all those relatives I've met when I first came to Ponyville? Can't they help?<br>Applejack: [sigh] They were just here for the Apple family reunion. They actually live all over Equestria and are busy harvestin' their own orchards. So, uh, I'm on my own. Which means, I should really get back to work. Ahem... hint hint? Get back to work?  
>Twilight Sparkle: Fine.<br>Applejack: Could you step aside, Twilight?  
>Twilight Sparkle: I just did. Applejack, you don't look so good.<br>Applejack: Eh, don't any of you three worry none, I'm just fine and dandy. Whoa.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Do you... want some help?<br>Applejack: Help? No way, no how.  
>Twilight Sparkle: But there's no way you can do it all on your own.<br>Applejack: Is that a challenge?  
>Twilight Sparkle: Uhm... no?<br>Applejack: Well, I'm gonna prove to you that I can do it! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got apples to buck.

Karssper: Alright. Where are you?  
>Abroad Stampede: You looking for me?<br>KP: Hai!  
>Karssper: Ikuzo!<p>

**=KARSSPER CHANGE!=**  
><strong>=GOLDENFOX CHANGE! =<strong>  
><strong>=KP CHANGE!=<strong>  
><strong>=TOONKRITIC CHANGE!=<strong>  
><strong>=INK ROSE CHANGE!=<strong>

Tomadachi: Yujo Change! Fire!

OCRed: OCRed! Karssper!  
>OCBlue: OCBlue! GoldenFox!<br>OCYellow: OCYellow! KP!  
>OCGreen: OCGreen! ToonKritic!<br>OCPink: OCPink! Ink Rose!

Tomadachi: Tomadachi no Mahou!  
>OCRed: Yujo Sentai!<br>Tomadachi: OCRANGER!  
>OCRed: Hade Ni Starto!<br>Abroad Stampede: GOCs!  
>OCRed: Ikuze!<br>**GOCs: [roar]  
><strong>[boom]  
>Abroad Stampede: Grr!<br>Pigs: [oink]  
>[whip]<br>Piggeh: [skwee]  
>OCRed: Watch out!<br>[bang]  
>[boom]<br>OCPink: He's gone!  
>OCRed: Mou!<p>

Rainbow Dash: There you are.  
>Applejack: [yawn] I'm a might' sorry, Rainbow. I was busy applebuckin' and I guess ah, I closed my eyes for a second and, when I woke up, I was late. Now, what's this new trick a' yours?<br>Rainbow Dash: See this contraption?  
>Applejack: Uh... Yeah.<br>Rainbow Dash: Well, I'm gonna stand on one end, then you're gonna jump down from that platform, launching me into the air faster than I can take off on my own. Once I'm in the air, I'm gonna do some amazing flips and spins that are sure to impress the Wonderbolts.  
>Applejack: Isn't that a might' dangerous?<br>Rainbow Dash: Pfft, Heh, not for a pony who can fly.  
>Applejack: Well, all right-y then. Oh my.<br>Rainbow Dash: Ready? One... two... THREE!  
>Applejack: [crash]<br>Rainbow Dash: Umm... maybe I wasn't clear. You're supposed to land on the other end.  
>Applejack: Got it. [grunt] [grunt] [grunt]<br>Rainbow Dash: Applejack, what the hay is going on? I mean, I thought I was working with Ponyville's best athlete!  
>Applejack: You are. I'm okay. Really. I-I have an idea. Watch this. [groan] Ta da! Oh... Maybe not. Okay, one more try. I'm sure to get it this time.<br>Rainbow Dash: Ugh!  
>Applejack: Heh heh... Here I go!<br>Rainbow Dash: Wait, Applejaaaaack!  
>Applejack: You're welcome!<p>

Rainbow Dash: [grunt]  
>Twilight Sparkle: Can I help you?<br>Rainbow Dash: I think somepony else needs your help.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Applejack?<br>Rainbow Dash: Yep.

Applejack: Ow!  
>Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, can we talk? Applejack, can we talk?<br>Applejack: Can bees squawk?! I don't think so.  
>Twilight Sparkle: No. Can we talk?<br>Applejack: Twenty stalks? Bean or celery?  
>Twilight Sparkle: No! I need to talk to you.<br>Applejack: You need to walk to the zoo? Well, who's stoppin' you?  
>Twilight Sparkle: I need to talk to you!<br>Applejack: Oh! Well why didn't you say so? What you wanna talk about?  
>Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash dropped in to see me today.<br>Applejack: That's quite neighborly of her.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Yes, except that she crashed onto my balcony after you launched her into the air.<br>Applejack: Oh, yeah. I wasn't feeling quite myself this morning.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Because you're working too hard and you need help.<br>Applejack: What? Kelp? I don't need kelp. I don't even like seaweed.  
>Twilight Sparkle: HELP! You need HELP!<br>Applejack: Nothin' doin', Twilight. I'm gonna prove to you, t'everypony, that I can do this on my own. Ow! Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go help Pinkie Pie.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Ugh. Hey Kay.<br>Karssper: Hey Twilight.  
>GoldenFox: What's going on?<br>Twilight Sparkle: It's Applejack.  
>Ink Rose: What's wrong with her?<br>Twilight Sparkle: Well, you see-  
>Karssper: She just saved a town from a stampede of cows and you celebrated her with a party and see Applejack tired and she said to you about this thing called "Applebuck Season", which is the original title of this episode, and then she goes to Rainbow for an experiment and somehow fail, and then you tried to tell her if she needs help, but automatically, positively, absolutely fail.<br>Twilight Sparkle: How did you-  
>Karssper: I can do anything.<br>KP: He's random.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Okay.<p>

Mrs. Cake: Now Pinkie Pie, are you sure you're up for baking the muffins and running the store this afternoon?  
>Pinkie Pie: Yes siree bob, Mrs Cake. Plus, I have Ponyville's prized pony to help me out. Why, she's the best baker ever. Right, Applejack?<br>Mr. Cake: No? You're not the best baker ever?  
>Applejack: WHAT? Oh no! I mean, don't you fret. I can bake anything from fritters to pies in the blink of an eye.<br>Mrs. Cake: [sigh] All right. Well, see you later, girls!  
>Pinkie Pie: Stop with the shakin', it's time to get bakin'.<p>

Pinkie Pie: All right-y! I'll get the sugar and the eggs. Can you get me some chocolate chips?  
>Applejack: Eh, uh, whu, what was that?<br>Pinkie Pie: Chocolate chips.  
>Applejack: Chips... got it. Tater chips, a little salty and dry, okie-dokie. What next?<br>Pinkie Pie: Baking soda.  
>Applejack: Soda. Perfect. That'll get the tater chips nice and wet. Now what?<br>Pinkie Pie: A cup of flour.  
>Applejack: A cup o' sour? Well, lemons are sure sour. One cup o' sour, comin' up. Anything else, Pinkie?<br>Pinkie Pie: One last thing. Wheat germ.  
>Applejack: Wheat worms? Oh, that must be fancy talk for earthworms.<br>Pinkie Pie: Now that's gonna be delicious.  
>Applejack: If you say so.<p>

Pinkie Pie: Free muffin sample spectacular!  
>[ponies: mmm, muffins]<br>Applejack: Yeah! Muffin spectacles! Get 'em while they're hot.

Twilight Sparkle: We came as soon as we heard.  
>Nurse Redheart: Oh thank you, Twilight. We need all the help we can get.<br>[ponies moaning]  
>Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! What happened?<br>Spike: [sniff]  
>Nurse Redheart: It was a mishap with some of the baked goods.<br>Pinkie Pie: No, not baked goods, baked bads. [groans]  
>Twilight Sparkle: Applejack.<br>Spike: [chomp] Want one?

Applejack: [grunt] [snore] What? Huh? [grunt] [snore]  
>Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, we need to talk.<br>Applejack: Wha, huh? Oh, it's you, Twilight. [yawn] I know what you're gonna say, but the answer is still no.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Not to upset your applecart, but you need help.<br>Applejack: Hardy har. [groan] And no I don't.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Here, let me help.<br>Applejack: Help? No thanks. [groan] A little more... [groan] Little... [grunt] There. I'll prove that this apple can handle these apples. Come on [grunt] apples [grunt] fall off [grunt].  
>Twilight Sparkle: AJ, think you're beating a dead... tree.<br>Applejack: I knew that.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Actually, Applejack, I had something else to talk to you about. I just came back from Ponyville Urgent Care and-<br>Applejack: You know, I'm a little busy to get lectured right now, Twilight.  
>[shine]<br>Karssper: Arre?  
>KP: Something's shining.<br>Twilight Sparkle: But if you'd just let me help-  
>Applejack: Ugh. No, no, NO! How many times do I gotta say it? I don't need no help from nopony!<br>Karssper: Yoink!  
>Twilight Sparkle: Ugh. That pony is stubborn as a mule.<br>[mule neighing]  
>Twilight Sparkle: No offense.<br>Mule: None taken.

Fluttershy: Oh Applejack! Thank you so much for offering your herding skills for the annual rabbit round up.  
>Applejack: Ugh. Why are we doin' this?<br>Fluttershy: Well, lots of new baby bunnies have been born, so it's my job to get a count of all the new families.  
>Applejack: Fine. Can we just get on with it?<br>Fluttershy: Certainly, but remember, these are bunnies we're dealing with, not cows. They're a timid bunch and need to be treated gently.  
>Applejack: I do NOT need any direction on corrallin' critters. Right, Winona?<br>Winona: [barks]  
>Fluttershy: Okay, little bunnies! I need you to all gather here in the middle.<br>Applejack: That's right! Let's go, bunnies. In the center. Hop to it. Swell. Just swell. Put 'em up, Winona!  
>Abroad Stampede: Hehe.<br>Winona: [barks]  
>Fluttershy: Applejack! Winona! Stop! You're scaring them.<br>Applejack: We know what we're doin'. Get along, little bunnies.  
>Winona: [barks] [growls]<br>Fluttershy: Oh no.

Rainbow Dash: STAMPEDE!  
>Daisy: [yelps] Stampede!<br>[ponies scream]  
>[rabbits running]<br>Lily Valley: [sigh]

Abroad Stampede: [evil laugh]  
>Karssper: Stop right there!<br>Abroad Stampede: Ah. OCRanger. About time you show up.  
>GoldenFox: Well, now it's time to finish you up!<p>

**=KARSSPER CHANGE!=  
><strong>**=GOLDENFOX CHANGE! =  
><strong>**=KP CHANGE!=  
><strong>**=TOONKRITIC CHANGE!=  
><strong>**=INK ROSE CHANGE!=**

Tomadachi: Yujo Change! Fire!  
>OCRed: Ikuzo!<p>

Twilight Sparkle: [humming] [gasp]  
>Rose: The horror, the horror.<br>Lily Valley: It was awful.  
>Daisy: A disaster. A horrible, horrible disaster.<br>Twilight Sparkle: I don't get it.  
>Lily Valley: Our gardens, destroyed.<br>Rose: Every last flower, devoured.  
>Daisy: By... by... THEM!<br>Fluttershy: Oh my. Oh... Please stop, little bunnies. Oh no! Please, let's go home. Oh my goodness.  
>Twilight Sparkle: All right. Enough is enough.<p>

Tomadachi: Ah!  
>Abroad Stampede: [evil laugh]<p>

Mai: _Matte da._  
>Abroad Stampede: Eh? Dare da?<br>Mai: _Watashi wa za Unmei no Miko._  
>Abroad Stampede: Unmei no Miko?<br>Kouta: _Un._  
>Abroad Stampede: Eh?<br>Kouta: _Karssper, isn't it? You hold the Lockseed of the Ringo Riders._  
>[shine]<br>OCRed: Eh?  
>[break]<br>Kouta: _Apple Lockseed._  
>[shine]<br>Kouta: _Use it to defeat the OC._  
>OCRed: Okay!<p>

**=APPLE!=  
>=LOCK ON!=<strong>  
><strong>=SOIYA!=<strong>  
><strong>=APPLE ARMS! HANAMICHI OF HA GOMEN!=<strong>

OCRed: Whoa! Sugoi! Yossa! Time to see what this can do!  
>Abroad Stampede: GOCs!<br>**GOCs: [roar]**  
>OCRed: Yossa.<p>

**=APPLE SQUASH!=**

[slash]  
>[boom]<p>

Applejack: Must [gasp] keep [gasp] buckin'... just [gasp] a few [gasp] more. Must finish harvestin'.  
>Twilight Sparkle: All right, Applejack. Your applebucking hasn't just caused you problems, it's over-propelled Pegasus', practically poisoned plenty of ponies, and terrorized bushels of brand new bouncing baby bunnies. I don't care what you say, you. Need. Help.<br>Applejack: [grunts] Ha! No, I don't. Look, I did it. I harvested the entire Sweet Apple Acres without your help. How d'ya like them apples?  
>Big McIntosh: Um, how do you like them apples?<br>Applejack: [mumbling] Where'd all the apple...? [mumbling] [sighs]

Abroad Stampede: Grr!  
>Frogs: [ribbit]<br>[whip]  
>Frogs: [ribbit]<br>OCRed: Haaa! Doriah!  
>Abroad Stampede: Argh!<br>OCBlue: He's good.  
>OCRed: Yujo Gun!<p>

**=YUJO WAVE!=  
><strong>**=APPLE AU LAIT!=**

OCRed: It's over!  
>[bang]<br>[slash]  
>Abroad Stampede: [moan]<br>[boom]  
>[victory music]<p>

Assistant: Boss, the OCRangers just defeated one of our OCs.  
>Boss: Then fire up the 3D Pony Creator!<br>Assistant: Yes, boss.

Abroad Stampede: Now you get trampled!  
>OCRed: Ikuze!<br>[summoning music]  
>Tomadachi: Yujo Gattai! Yujo Gattai! DaiYujoh!<br>Abroad Stampede: [evil laugh]  
>Mammoths: [shout]<br>Tomadachi: Ah!  
>Abroad Stampede: [evil laugh]<br>OCRed: There's no way we can past it.  
>[shine]<br>OCRed: Kiwami Key?  
>Other OCRangers: Eh?<br>Kouta: _The Kiwami Key will give you a power up for your DaiYujoh.  
><em>OCRed: Okay!

**=FRUIT BASKET!=**

OCRed: Eh? Nothing happened.  
>[shine]<br>OCRed: Eh?!

**=ORANGE!/BANANA!/BUDOU!/MELON!/PINE!/ICHIGO!/SUIKA!/MANGO!/KIWI!/DONGURI!/MATSUBOKKURI!/DURIAN!/KURUMI!/BLOOD ORANGE!/KACHIDOKI!/LEMON ENERGY!/CHERRY ENERGY!/PEACH ENERGY!/MELON ENERGY!/MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY!/HIWAMARI!/ZAP APPLE ENERGY!/APPLE!=  
><strong>[zipper]  
><strong>=KIWAMI ARMS! DAI! DAI! DAI! DAI! DAISHOGUN!=<strong>

Tomadachi: Yujo Gattai! Kiwami DaiYujoh!  
>OCPink: Sugoi!<br>Abroad Stampede: Tch! Even if every fruit is on your robo, I will still defeat you! GOCs!  
>Tomadachi: We'll see about that!<p>

**=DAIDAIMARU!=  
><strong>**=ORANGE SQUASH!=  
><strong>[slash]  
>[boom]<p>

**=BANASPEAR!=  
><strong>**=BANANA SQUASH!=  
><strong>[slash]  
>[boom]<p>

**=BUDOU RYUHOU!=**  
><strong>=BUDOU SQUASH!=<br>**[bang]  
>[boom]<p>

**=MUSOU SABER!=  
><strong>**=HINAWA DAIDAI DJ JUU!=  
><strong>**=KIWAMI AU LAIT!=**

Tomadachi: Kiwami DaiYujoh! Fruit Finish!  
>[slash]<br>Abroad Stampede: [scream]  
>[boom]<br>[victory trumpets]  
>Tomadachi: Yatta!<br>OCRed: It's over!

Twilight Sparkle: Applejack. Applejack.  
>Applejack: Huh?<br>Twilight Sparkle: Oh, good, you're okay. Now Applejack, I completely respect the Apple family ways. You're always there to help any pony in need, so maybe you can put a little of your stubborn pride aside and allow your friends to help you.  
>Applejack: Okay, Twilight.<br>Twilight Sparkle: I am not taking "no" for an answer-what?  
>Applejack: Yes, Twilight. Yes, please. I could really use your help.<br>Twilight Sparkle: [chuckles] [sigh]

Twilight Sparkle: _Dear Princess Celestia,  
><em>_My friend Applejack is the best friend a pony could ever have, and she's always there to help any pony. The only trouble is, when she needs help, she finds it hard to accept it, so while friendship is about giving of ourselves to friends, it's also about accepting what our friends have to offer.  
><em>_Your faithful student,  
><em>_Twilight Sparkle_

Karssper: Hey minna. What did we miss?  
>Twilight Sparkle: Hey Kay.<br>Applejack: How about y'all take a little break? I got some fine apple juice waitin' for ya! [sigh] Girls, I can't thank you enough for this help. I was acting a bit stubborn.  
>Twilight Sparkle: A bit?<br>Applejack: Okay. A mite stubborn, and I'm awful sorry. Now, I know the town gave me the Prized Pony award, but the real award is having you five as my friends.  
>Rainbow Dash: Phew! That applebucking sure made me hungry.<br>Spike: And I've got the perfect treat.  
>Pinkie Pie: Eeew... Spike, I threw those all away. Where'd you get them?<br>Spike: From the trash.  
>Ponies: [in unison] EW!<br>Spike: Just a little nibble? Come on.  
>Ponies: Ew! Gross!<br>Tomadachi: Hehe.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: <strong>Kataomoi no Karaage<strong>**

***Instrumental starts with the Tomadachi walking forward in line and starts dancing, then credits roll in***

**Otoko no ko (otoko no ko) suki ni naru to wa (When it came to falling in love with boys (boys)) * Karssper (KRSSPR103) does his style pose and keeps dancing***

**Chīsai koro kara imēji wakanakute (I didn't have an image when I was young) *GoldenFox (GoldenFox17) does his might pose and keeps dancing***

**Dōsei no (dōsei no) tomodachi to nara (Just hanging out with my girlfriends (girlfriends)) *KP (ILoveKimPossibleAlot) does her kawaii pose and keeps dancing***

**Issho ni iru toki rakudashi omoshiroi (Was comfortable and fun) *ToonKritic (ToonKriticY2K) does his hat turn pose and keeps dancing***

**Itsukaraka ano hito dake ga ki ni natte kita (For some time, I've had nothing but that boy on my mind) *Ink Rose (InkRose98) does her open hand Kawaii pose and keeps dancing***

**Me ga atta sore dake na no ni setsunai no (It hurts, and all we did was make eye contact) *The Tomadachi are doing their poses and keeps dancing***

**Watashi ga watashi ja naku natte iku (I'm starting to lose sight of who I am) *Eliyora does her sexy pose and keeps dancing***

**Hajimete no keiken yo (**This experience is so new to me**) *AnY (AnY Entertainment) does his nerd pose and keeps dancing***

**Komugiko o tsukete agete yaruze (I'll add some flour and fry it up) *The TBBBAP brohoofs each other and keeps dancing***

**Kataomoi o karaage ni shiyou (I'll make some fried chicken of one-sided love) *Redcord (Redcord CHN) does his dramatic pose and keeps dancing***

**Kangae sugi wa kurushiku naru kara (It's painful to think about it too much) *Voice (VoiceofReason) does his geek pose and keeps dancing***

**Oishiku koi o shiyou (So let's make it a delicious love) *The Tomadachi, still dancing, are in space, then ****stops dancing, and stacked their hooves and raises up***

* * *

><p><strong>Next Lesson!<strong>

****Pinkie Pie**: Hi, I'm looking for Rainbow Dash. Have you seen her? **

****Rainbow Dash**: Pinkie Pie!**

**[honk]**

**Monster: [laughs]**

**Karssper: Oh dear.**

**Jikai, Pranksters for a Day!**

**OCRed: Hade ni Starto!**

* * *

><p><strong>KRSSPR: *drinks tea* Wasn't that amazing? *gives the tea and saucer to Troll and Face*<strong>

**Troll and Face: Arigatou.**

**KRSSPR: They speak Japanese. Now if you don't know what are the 3 surprises are, the first one is Karssper using the Apple Lockseed in OCRanger Form, the second one is Mai and Kouta's reappearance, and the third one is Kiwami DaiYujoh. Next episode is gonna be about pranks. Also, an idea hit me. If you all remember ToQGer vs Gaim, I will make a crossover of OCRanger to Drive. It's called "OCRanger vs Drive". So, that's- *hears the phone ring, and picks it up* Konichiwa.**

**?: Yo. You must be KRSSPR103.**

**KRSSPR: You can call me KRSSPR.**

**?: Listen, I know your personality, your OCs, and your-**

**KRSSPR: Just a minute. Who's this?**

**?: You might already know me when you saw one of KKD's stories. I may call myself as... JewWario.**

**KRSSPR: ...What?**

***cuts to a "To Be Continued" screen***


	5. Lesson 5

**KRSSPR: Hold on, how are you calling me? Wait, are you...**

**JewWario: _Yes, I'm calling from the Land Beyond Worlds._**

**KRSSPR: Wait, that means...**

**JewWario: _Yes, I'm calling you because I want to collaborate with you._**

**KRSSPR: Really? Because the camera started rolling.**

**JewWario: _Then put the phone on Speaker._**

**KRSSPR: Okay. *puts phone on Speaker* Konichiwa Minna. KRSSPR103 here.**

**JewWario: _And I'm JewWario._**

**KRSSPR: As you might already know, JewWario is gonna collab with me. I know what you're gonna ask: "Why did you post this chapter late?" Well, I've been talking to JewWario for 2 weeks. *gets slapped* Okay. In reality, I've been really busy doing my stuff. So, this is Episode 5 which is called "Pranksters for a Day". So,**

**JewWario: _Wait, can I do it?_**

**KRSSPR: I don't see why not.**

**JewWario: _This message will explode in one second._**

**KRSSPR: Eh?**

***BOOM!***

**KRSSPR: Oh no! A disclaimer! What are we gonna do?!**

**Disclaimer: *siren alert* The following story is a story chapter (obviously) meant for informational purposes for people who are curious to know about certain things. Therefore, under Section 107 of United States Copyright Law, ALL CONTENTS IN THIS STORY IS PROTECTED THROUGH FAIR USE (and under the 1st Amendment.) For it is simply there to serve as things for me to comment and share my knowledge on. No more, and No less.**

**Now, keep in mind. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. And Super Sentai is owned by Toei Company.**

**If you can, PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE OF THESE SHOWS. If there IS an official release of those shows anywhere. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>*OCRed and Drive are standing in space*<strong>

**OCRed and Drive: Super Hero Time!**

***Rainbows fly by***

**Drive Driver: Yujo Sentai OCRanger!**

***Wheels rolls by***

**Yujochanger: Kamen Rider Drive!**

***OCRangers and Drive Riders's hands are stacked***

**OCRed: Tomadachi...**

**Drive: Drivers...**

**Drive: Soredewa jōsha no tame ni ikou! (Let's go for a ride!)**

**OCRed: Starto!**

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie: Hoof-biting action overload! She was like a stunt superstar, flying higher and higher, and then Rainbow Dash swooped down-swoosh-and right before she hit the ground-shoom-she pulled up-vrrrmmm!<br>Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh.  
>Pinkie Pie: And then she looped around and around like whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo!<br>Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. Phew.  
>Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash!<br>Rainbow Dash: [grunt] Pinkie Pie? Not again.  
>Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash.<br>Rainbow Dash: Not now, Pinkie Pie.  
>Pinkie Pie: But, but Rainbow Dash–<br>Rainbow Dash: I'm in the middle of something.  
>Pinkie Pie: But–<br>Rainbow Dash: I said not now-[grunt]  
>Pinkie Pie: I was gonna tell you to look out for that mountain.<br>Rainbow Dash: [grumble]

* * *

><p><strong>Intro: Mirai Start<strong>

***Super Sentai logo appears and cuts scene by rainbows***

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness) *A hot-air balloon, with Twilight, Spike, and Karssper, floats down to Ponyville***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out) *Rainbow Dash flys around, then zooms in to Ponyville, where Twilight, Spike, and Karssper got down and camera goes to Karssper's side, where he sees GoldenFox, KP, ToonKritic, and Ink Rose together***

**Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest) *****Every shot (from Ink Rose to Karssper) appears then goes to their transfromations where they shoot their cutie marks***

**Yujo Sentai! OCranger!**

**Tomaranai dokidoki wa hajimari no aizu (My nonstop pounding heart is the first sign) *Karssper (KRSSPR103)'s shots are shown***

**Sarigenaku mitsumetara mimi ga atsuku naru no yo (When I casually stare (at you) my ears start burning) *****GoldenFox (GoldenFox17)'s shots are shown***

**Hajimete no wakuwaku ni tomadoi no merodi (When the excitement starts, the melody of my heart causes me to lose my bearings) *****KP (ILoveKimPossibleAlot)'s shots are shown***

**Watashi kara koe kakeru chansu ga hoshikute (I want the chance to risk talking to you) *ToonKritic (ToonKriticY2K)'s shots are shown***

**Hōkago no hirusagari futoshita gūzen ga (Out and about after school unexpectedly I got the chance) *****Ink Rose (InkRose98)'s shots are shown***

**Anata to watashi no mirai o kaeru? (Could this change our future?) *Other ponies are shown, including Starswirl's spirit in space***

**Oshiete nē oshiete! (Tell me! Hey, come on and tell me!) *The Yujo Ponies are lined up in order showing every shot of the characters, and cuts to the OC Central***

**Son'na Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ni (That - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness) *Karssper, GoldenFox, and KP are sitting alone in their own channels***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Tsutsumarete (Suddenly - Hi! Hi! Hi! - envelopes me) *ToonKritic, and Ink Rose are sitting alone in their own channels***

**Nanimokamo ga ureshiku naru watashi o uketomete (I'm still coming to terms with the new me who is happy about anything and everything) *****They all go forward to the starry center and cuts to them waking up in space then looks to Starswirl's spirit***

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out)**

**Kagayai teru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest) *****The team danced through the intro song***

**Mirai * Mirai * Mirai e! (Future * Future * To the future!) *They finish the intro by stack their hooves then raises them and a star comes out, and cuts to the team doing their poses***

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lesson 5: Pranksters for a Day<strong>  
><span>**(Griffon the Brush Off)**

Pinkie Pie: [humming] Hi, I'm looking for Rainbow Dash. Have you seen her? Hi there, have you seen Rainbow Dash? Okay, thanks anyway. Twilight, have you seen Rainbow Dash anywhere?  
>Twilight Sparkle: Isn't she right up there?<br>Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash.  
>Rainbow Dash: [grunt]<p>

Rainbow Dash: Phew. That was close.  
>Pinkie Pie: Hi!<br>Rainbow Dash: Aah!

Rainbow Dash: [pants]  
>Pinkie Pie: Hi again.<br>Rainbow Dash: Aah!

Pinkie Pie: Pfeh. I need a favor, Rainbow Dash.  
>Rainbow Dash: Waaa-oh, forget it.<br>Pinkie Pie: I totally promise it'll be totally fun.  
>Rainbow Dash: [sighs] Okay.<p>

Pinkie Pie: Over to the right. No no, a little to the left. Oh wait, back to the right. Now a little leftish while staying rightly. Stop. Hmm. Maybe a few inches to the south. Now a couple centimeters north. Okay. One more smidgimeter to the-  
>Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie!<br>Pinkie Pie: Uh, I mean, perfect. Now wait for my signal.  
>Spike: [humming]<br>[thunder]  
>Spike: D-aah! [hiccups]<br>Pinkie Pie: [laughing] Oh Rainbow Dash, we startled Spike into getting the hiccups.  
>Rainbow Dash: [chuckles]<br>Spike: [chuckles] Good one, Pinkie [hiccup] Pie. [hiccup] You're always pulling a fast one [hiccup] on me. [hiccup] Nnaa-  
>Pinkie Pie: Oh no, you're not hurt are you?<br>Spike: Ne-[hiccup]-eh, don't be [hiccup] silly, dragons are [hiccup] fire-proof.  
>Pinkie Pie: Oh, okay, good.<br>Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: [laughs]  
>Spike: I wish the same thing [hiccup] were true with scrolls.<br>Princess Celestia: [gasp]  
>Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: [laugh]<br>Spike: [hiccups]  
>Pinkie Pie: Have you ever seen anything more hilarious? [laughs]<br>Rainbow Dash: I can think of one thing.  
>Pinkie Pie: Aah! [hiccup] [giggles] [hiccup] [chuckles] [hiccup] [laughs] [hiccup]<br>Rainbow Dash: I didn't take you for a prankster, Pinkie Pie.  
>Pinkie Pie: Are you [hiccup] kidding? [hiccup] I love to pull pranks. It's all [hiccup] in good fun, and Pinkie Pie lo-[hiccup]-oves to have [hiccup] fun! [hiccup]<br>Rainbow Dash: You know Pinkie Pie, you're not as annoying as I thought.  
>Pinkie Pie: [hiccup]<br>Rainbow Dash: You wanna hang out?  
>Pinkie Pie: [hiccup] That'd be [hiccup] I'd really [hiccup] When do [hiccup] I mean [hiccup] When would you [hiccup]<br>Rainbow Dash: A simple nod would do.  
>Pinkie Pie: Mmm-hmm.<p>

Boss: Hm... Two ponies pranking for fun...  
>Assistant: What is it, boss?<br>Boss: Do we still have Operation: PRANK?  
>Assistant: You mean Prank Planner?<br>Boss: Hai! Bring her in!  
>Assistant: Okay, boss.<p>

Rainbow Dash: Is she even home?  
>Pinkie Pie: I don't know. This is gonna be gold.<br>Rainbow Dash: There she is.  
>Rarity: Ooo. [sneezes]<br>Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: [laughs]  
>Pinkie Pie: Aaa-choo!<p>

Twilight Sparkle: Hmm?  
>Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: [laughs]<p>

Applejack: [gasp] Land sakes!  
>Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: [chuckles]<br>[water splash]  
>Applejack: [chuckles]<p>

[squeaky toy]  
>Pinkie Pie: Is someone over there? Who're we gonna squirt? Who're we gonna squirt?<br>Rainbow Dash: [chuckles] Fluttershy.  
>Pinkie Pie: WHAT? [spits] Nononononono, we can't prank Fluttershy, I mean, she's so sensitive. It'll hurt her feelings, even our most harmless prank.<br>Rainbow Dash: Yeah, you're right. [raspberry] Huh. We need another victim who's made of tougher stuff. So, who's it gonna be?  
>Pinkie Pie: Oh, [chuckles] I've got someone in mind. [chuckles] The toughest around.<br>Rainbow Dash: Oh, awesome. Who? Who? Do I know them?  
>Pinkie Pie: [giggles] Oh, yes. [giggles] You're very close.<br>Rainbow Dash: [chuckles] Good one, Pinkie Pie.  
>Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: [laughs]<br>Rainbow Dash: Ridiculous.

Assistant: Boss, she's ready.  
>Boss: Good. Send her in!<br>[party blower blows]  
>Prank Planner: Hai! Watashi wa Prank Planner! I'm definitely an earth pony, which is very normal for everypony, except I'm very evil. Oh! Oh! Let me tell you about my personality! I'm a prankster, and evil prankster that is if you didn't see my cutie mark, and I'm ready to Go Go Go!<br>Boss: ...Um... Well anyways, send her to Equestria!  
>Prank Planner: Oh! Oh! You're gonna send me out there because I will destroy those nasty OCrangers?<br>Boss: H-how did you-  
>Prank Planner: Don't mind that! Just send me out there!<br>Assistant: O-okay. Sending her to Equestria.  
>Prank Planner: Whee!<br>Boss: [groan]  
>Assistant: What's wrong, boss?<br>Boss: She's just as annoying as this pink pony.  
>Assistant: Let her be.<p>

Pinkie Pie: [blows party hooter] Rise and shine Rainbow Dash! It's a brand new day and we got a lot of pranking to- Ooh.  
>Rainbow Dash: Mornin', Pinks. Gilda, this is my gal pal, Pinkie Pie.<br>Gilda: Hey. What's up?  
>Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, this is my griffon friend, Gilda.<br>Pinkie Pie: What's a griffon?  
>Rainbow Dash: She's half-eagle, half-lion.<br>Gilda: And all awesome. Raa. Heh-haa. Yeah, that's right.  
>Rainbow Dash: Gilda's my best friend from my days at Junior Speedster flight camp. Hey, remember the chant?<br>Gilda: Sha, they made us recite it every morning, I'll never get that lame thing out of my head.  
>Rainbow Dash: Sooo...<br>Gilda: Ugh. Only for you, Dash.

**[Rainbow Dash and Gilda]**

**Junior Speedsters are our lives,**

**Sky-bound soars and daring dives**

**Junior Speedsters, it's our quest,**

**To some day be the very best!**

Pinkie Pie: [laughs] Oh that was awesome, and it gave me a great idea for a prank. Gilda, you game?  
>Gilda: Huh. Well, I groove on a good prank as much as the next griffon. But Dash, you promised me we'd get a flying session in this morning.<br>Rainbow Dash: Yeah, uh, well, Pinkie Pie, you don't mind, do you? Gilda just got here. We'll catch up with you later.  
>Pinkie Pie: Oh. Um, well sure, no problem. Have fun you guys, I'll, uh, just catch up with you- [sigh] later. [blows party hooter very sadly]<p>

Gilda and Rainbow Dash: [laughing]  
>Gilda: Whoa, that was sweet. Just like old times.<br>Rainbow Dash: Yeah, only faster. So now what?  
>Pinkie Pie: Hey there.<br>Gilda and Rainbow Dash: Huh?  
>Pinkie Pie: It's later. And I caught up.<br>Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, you are so random.  
>Gilda: Hey Dash, think you got enough gas left to beat me to that cloud?<br>Rainbow Dash: A race? You are so on.  
>Gilda: One, two, three, go.<br>Pinkie Pie: Hey!

Rainbow Dash: I win.  
>Gilda: As if. I won, dude.<br>Rainbow Dash: No way.  
>Gilda: Yes way.<br>Rainbow Dash: Oh, come on, I was way ahead of you.  
>Gilda: Uh, I don't think so.<br>Rainbow Dash: Oh Geez, dream on.  
>Gilda: Remember back in camp? I–<br>Rainbow Dash: There is no way you beat me.  
>Gilda: Whatever.<br>Pinkie Pie: Wow guys, that was really close, but I think Rainbow Dash beat you by a teeny weeny itty bitty hair, or a teeny weeny itty bitty feather.  
>Rainbow Dash: Hah, see? Good thing Pinkie Pie's here to keep you honest, G.<br>Gilda: Okay... Dash, last one to that cloud up there is a gnarly dragon egg. Go! [To Pinkie Pie] I think the high altitude is making you dizzy.

Pinkie Pie: Wait, guys! Oh wow, you guys almost got away from me that time.  
>Gilda: So, Dash, got any new moves in your tricktionary, or are you 100% old school?<br>Rainbow Dash: New moves? Heh, sit back G, this is gonna take a while.  
>Gilda: Hey Pinkie, c'mere.<br>Pinkie Pie: Yeah?  
>Gilda: Don't you know how to take get lost for an answer? Dash doesn't need to hang with a dweeb like you now that I'm around. You're dorkin' up the skies, Stinkie Pie, so make like a bee and BUZZ OFF.<br>Pinkie Pie: [gasp] Whaaa-aaa–

Rainbow Dash: Try matching that. Hey, where's Pinkie Pie and her crazy contraption?  
>Gilda: Eh, she left. Something about being as busy as a bee.<p>

Karssper: We came as we could.  
>ToonKritic: What's going on?<br>Starswirl: Another OC has been created by the OC Central.  
>GoldenFox: Well, who is he this time?<br>Starswirl: This time, it's not a he, but a she, and she pulls harmful pranks on everyone.  
>Karssper: What's her name?<br>Starswirl: Her name is Prank Planner.  
>Prank Planner: [babbling]<br>Ink Rose: Wow, what an annoying pony.  
>Karssper: Okay, ikuzo!<p>

Pinkie Pie: Hmph!  
>Twilight Sparkle: So Pinkie Pie, are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?<br>Pinkie Pie: Um, yeah. She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she pops my balloons, and she told me to buzz off. I've never met a griffon this mean. Well, actually, I've never met a griffon at all, but I bet if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda.  
>Twilight Sparkle: You know what I think, Pinkie Pie.<br>Pinkie Pie: Hmm?  
>Twilight Sparkle: Well, I think... you're jealous.<br>Pinkie Pie: Jealous?  
>Spike: Green with envy. Well, in your case, pink with envy.<br>Twilight Sparkle: Well, yes. Jealous. Listen Pinkie, I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump. I mean, perhaps it's you, Pinkie, who needs to improve her attitude.  
>Pinkie Pie: Improve my attitude? But I... D... B.. It's Gilda that... D... Are you seri... [scream of frustration]<br>Twilight Sparkle: [sigh]

Prank Planner: Woo! That was fun, but I think I should go prank everyone now.  
>Karssper: Hold it right there, Pranky.<br>Prank Planner: Oh, is that a nickname of mine? Because my name is Prank Planner, and I will prank anyone with harmful prank, and then-  
>GoldenFox: [groan] Let's just defeat her.<br>Prank Planner: Ah ah ah! Before you change, think fast!  
>KP: Oh! What's this?<br>Karssper: Yeah, I'm curious too.  
>ToonKritic: Let's open it.<br>[snap]  
>Prank Planner: [laughs] I forgot to tell you. Those presents contain sealers for your Yujochangers, now you won't be able to change into OCRangers! [laughs] [stops laughing] I stop laughing because I see that two ponies didn't open the gifts.<br>GoldenFox: I just feel like not opening it.  
>Ink Rose: I just waited for something to happen.<br>Prank Planner: Well, you got lucky, OCRangers, but I'll be back! Zoom!  
>Karssper: Oh dear. That OC is just as annoying as Pinkie.<br>GoldenFox: Well, we're lucky we didn't open the presents.  
>Ink Rose: Yeah, but now, Kay, KP, and Toon's Yujochangers are sealed shut.<br>Karssper: Maybe Twilight has a solution.

Twilight Sparkle: Hey guys. What do you want?  
>Karssper: Look.<br>Twilight Sparkle: What the? What happened?  
>KP: An Evil OC that's name is Prank Planner did this. She placed seals on our Yujochangers except for Golden and Ink Rose.<br>Twilight Sparkle: Let me see the seals. Wow, what are the odds she did something like this.  
>ToonKritic: Can you break them?<br>Twilight Sparkle: I think so.  
>GoldenFox: Matte! There's something on the box.<br>KP: What is it?  
>GoldenFox: A letter. It says "Do not try to cheat or KABOOM goes yourselves. -Prank Planner".<br>Twilight Sparkle: Eh? What does that mean?  
>GoldenFox: If anyone excluding us try to break the seal, they can't transform.<br>ToonKritic: Well, we tried.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Hold on. KP, did you say this Evil OC's name is "Prank Planner"?<br>KP: Yeah. Why?  
>Twilight Sparkle: I think I know who can help. Pinkie Pie.<p>

Pinkie Pie: Maybe Twilight is right. Maybe Gilda isn't a big meanie grumpy mean-meanie-pants. Maybe I'm just a big jealous judgmental jealous-jealousy-pants. [sigh]  
>Pinkie Pie: [sips] [spits] Oh. Hey guys.<br>Karssper: Hey Pinks. What's going on?  
>Rainbow Dash: [laughing] That was sweet. Ugh, I gotta take care of a few weather jobs around here. Shouldn't take long. Just, uh, hang out in town and I'll come find ya.<br>Gilda: That's cool, I guess. I'm gonna go chow down.  
>Rainbow Dash: Later.<br>KP: Who's she?  
>Pinkie Pie: She's Gilda, Rainbow Dash's friend, and a no-good meanie!<br>Granny Smith: [sniffs] Aaah! A rattler, a rattler! Run for the hills! Everybody forsake yourselves!  
>Gilda: This stuff ain't fresh, dude.<br>Pinkie Pie: Aw, poor Granny Smith, she didn't know it was a joke. How mean. No, no, I can't misjudge her. It was kind of a funny prank, I guess.  
>Karssper: Well, more like...<br>Gilda: [chews]  
>Pinkie Pie: [gasp] I did misjudge her. She's not only a meanie mean-pants, she's also a thief. Nonononono, she might give it back. It's just a joke.<br>ToonKritic: Not.  
>Fluttershy: Alright little ones, this way, this way. Mama duck, you're free and clear.<br>Gilda: Hey.  
>Fluttershy: Please excuse me.<br>Gilda: I'm walkin' here.  
>Fluttershy: Oh, um, I'm sorry. I-I-I was just trying to...<br>Gilda: [mocking] I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Why don't you just watch where you're going, doofus?  
>Fluttershy: B-b-b-but I... I...<br>Gilda: [breathes in, roars]  
>Fluttershy: [bleat] [sobs]<br>Gilda: Ugh, please, all these lame ponies are driving me buggy. I gotta bail.  
>Pinkie Pie: She's a grump, and a thief, and a bully. The meanest kind of mean meanie-pants there is. I can take it, but no one treats Fluttershy like that. No. One. This calls for extreme measures, Pinkie Pie style.<br>Karssper: Uh, Pinks. I don't mean to be rude, but do you know any plans of pranks?  
>Pinkie Pie: Why do you ask? [gasp] Wh-wh-who did this?<br>KP: An evil OC named Prank Planner did this. Luckily, GoldenFox and Ink Rose didn't get pranked.  
>Pinkie Pie: Prank Planner? Evil? Oh, that's not good. Don't worry. Pinkie Pie knows what to do.<br>GoldenFox: What is this, Pinkie?  
>Pinkie Pie: [whispers]<br>Ink Rose: Okay.  
>Pinkie Pie: Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Pinkie Pie style!<p>

Prank Planner: Laa-la-lalalaa-la-la-la-la-la-la-laa. Oh! Somepony to prank, huh? Bomb!  
>[boom]<br>Prank Planner: Ah!  
>GoldenFox: I'm afraid this prankster pranked herself.<br>Ink Rose: Ikuzo, GoldenFox!  
>GoldenFox: Hai!<p>

**=GOLDENFOX CHANGE!=  
><strong>**=INK ROSE CHANGE!=**

GoldenFox and Ink Rose: Yujo Change! Fire!

OCBlue: OCBlue! GoldenFox!  
>OCPink: OCPink! Ink Rose!<p>

OCBlue and OCPink: Tomadachi no Mahou! Yujo Sentai! OCRanger!  
>OCBlue: As what Kay said, Hade Ni Starto!<p>

Prank Planner: Ah! GOCs! Help me!  
>GOCs: <strong>[roar]<br>**Prank Planner: As for me, I think I'll set up my-  
>[boom]<br>Prank Planner: But- How did you- Doesn't matter. I'm still gonna defeat you both.  
>OCPink: With what?<br>Prank Planner: With this! It's a detonator for exploding the seals on your friends' Yujochangers. So, if you try to come closer, KABOOM!  
>OCPink: What do we do?<br>OCBlue: I got an idea. Hey, Pranky! What's that behind you?  
>Prank Planner: Huh? Where? Ow! [gasp] The Detonator!<br>OCBlue: Now's our chance!  
>Prank Planner: Why?<br>OCBlue and OCPink: Because your pranks are about to be foiled! Yujo Axe!  
>[trumpets]<br>Prank Planner: Eh?! What's going on?!  
>GaoGiraffe: [roar]<br>GaoDeer: [cry]  
>OCBlue and OCPink: Gao Yujo Final Slash!<br>[slash]  
>Prank Planner: Ah!<br>[boom]  
>[victory music]<p>

[break]  
>Karssper: Yatta!<br>KP: Yes! Let's henshin!  
>ToonKritic: Hai!<p>

**=KARSSPER CHANGE!=  
><strong>**=KP CHANGE!=  
><strong>**=TOONKRITIC CHANGE!=**

Karssper, KP, and ToonKritic: Yujo Change! Fire!

Boss: Grr! Fire up the 3D Pony Creator!  
>Assistant: Yes, boss.<p>

Prank Planner: Oh! I grew big! That means big pranks coming up!  
>OCRed: Ikuze!<br>[summoning music]  
>Tomadachi: Yujo Gattai! Yujo Gattai! DaiYujoh!<br>Prank Planner: Oh! Nice robot, and I'm gonna bomb it! Prank Bomb!  
>[boom]<br>Tomadachi: Ah!  
>Prank Planner: Nya-Nya-nyanyanyan!<br>OCBlue: There's gotta be something we can do.  
>OCPink: Un.<br>[shine]  
>OCBlue and OCPink: Eh?!<br>[summon melody]  
>Prank Planner: Oh! What's that sound?<br>[boom]  
>Prank Planner: Ah!<br>GaoGiraffe: [roar]  
>GaoDeer: [cry]<br>OCRed: Power Animals GaoGiraffe and GaoDeer?  
>OCBlue: Maybe we can combine it to DaiYujoh.<br>OCPink: Let's try that.  
>OCBlue and OCPink: Yujo Busou! Yujo Busou! DaiYujoh Spear Cross Horn!<br>Prank Planner: Oh! Nice arms change, like that one fruit rider, except it's an armor, and-  
>OCBlue and OCPink: Shut up! Evil Crusher!<br>Prank Planner: Ah!  
>[poof]<br>OCRed: Where did she go?  
>OCPink: Don't worry. Bubble Capture!<br>[vrm]  
>Prank Planner: Ah! You got me, and I'm trapped!<br>OCRed: Now, to finish you off!  
>Tomadachi: DaiYujoh!<br>OCBlue and OCPink: Tenka Gomen! Evil Capture!  
>[boom]<br>[crack]  
>Prank Planner: Ah!<br>[boom]  
>[victory trumpets]<br>Tomadachi: Yatta!  
>OCBlue and OCPink: It's over!<br>OCRed: [sigh] Glad that's over. Speaking of which, what does Pinkie mean by "Pinkie Pie Style"?

Pinkie Pie: Welcome, welcome. Welcome!  
>Applejack: Who's this Gilda I've heard nothing about?<br>Rarity: I hear she's an old friend of Rainbow Dash. A griffon, so rare.  
>Twilight Sparkle: You've met Gilda, right? What's she like?<br>Fluttershy: Oh, um, well, I'll tell you later, Twilight.  
>Pinkie Pie: Welcome. Welcome.<br>Fluttershy: Um, Pinkie Pie, about this party for Gilda. Umm... Do you really think it's a good idea? I mean–  
>Pinkie Pie: Don't worry your pretty little head about mean old Gilda. Your auntie Pinkie Pie's got it all taken care of.<br>Fluttershy: I'm a year older than you.  
>Pinkie Pie: Gilda! I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie parties, and I really, truly, sincerely, hope you feel welcome here amongst all us pony folk.<br>Gilda: [grunt]  
>Pinkie Pie: [laughs]<br>[laughter]  
>Rainbow Dash: Oh Pinkie Pie, the old hoof-shake buzzer. You are a scream.<br>Gilda: Yeah [chuckles nervously] uh, good one, Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash: Come on G, I'll introduce you to some of my other friends.  
>Gilda: Right behind you Dash. I know what you're up to.<br>Pinkie Pie: Great.  
>Gilda: Rrrh. I know what you're planning.<br>Pinkie Pie: [giggles] Well, I hope so. This wasn't supposed to be a surprise party.  
>Gilda: I mean, I've got my eye on you.<br>Pinkie Pie: And I got my eye on you. Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Gilda, a long-time, dear friend of Rainbow Dash. Let's honor her and welcome her to Ponyville.  
>[ponies cheer]<br>Pinkie Pie: Please help yourself.  
>Gilda: Vanilla lemon drops. Don't mind if I do. HOT!<br>Rainbow Dash: G, the punch.  
>Gilda: [gasp] [gulp] Huh?<br>[laughter]  
>Pinkie Pie: Well, whaddya know, pepper in the vanilla lemon drops, and the punch served in a dribble glass.<br>Rainbow Dash: Ha. Priceless. Priceless. [laughs]  
>Gilda: [gulp] [gasp] Yeah, hilarious.<p>

Rainbow Dash: Hey G, look, presents.  
>[laughter]<br>Applejack: Spittin' snakes. Hah, somepony pulled that prank on me last month.  
>Gilda: Ha ha. I bet I know who that was.<br>Pinkie Pie: You do?

[ponies chatter, birds singing]  
>Pinkie Pie: Cake time everypony.<br>Spike: Hey, can I blow out the candles?  
>Twilight Sparkle: Why don't we let Gilda blow out the candles, Spike. She is the guest of honor after all.<br>Spike: Ugh.  
>Gilda: Exactly. [gasp] [blow] [gasp] [blow]<br>[laughter]  
>Gilda: [continued gasping and blowing]<br>Spike: [laughs] Re-lighting birthday candles, I love that prank. What a classic.  
>Pinkie Pie: Now, I wonder who could've done that.<br>Gilda: Yeah, I wonder.  
>Spike: Mmm, who cares. This cake is amazing.<br>Twilight Sparkle: Spike.  
>Spike: What? It's great, try some.<p>

Rainbow Dash: Hey G, you're not upset about some silly candles, are you?  
>Gilda: No way Dash, like I said, I'm down with a good prank.<br>Rainbow Dash: Come on then, let's have some cake.  
>Gilda: Hey, I'm watching you. Like a hawk.<br>Pinkie Pie: Why? Can't you watch me like a griffon?

Applejack: Hey y'all, it's pin the tail on the pony. Let's play.  
>Rarity: Oh, my favorite game. Can I go first? Can I have the purple tail?<br>Gilda: Well, I am the guest of honor, and I'll have the purple tail.  
>Pinkie Pie: Yeah, Gilda should definitely go first. Let's get you blindfolded.<br>Gilda: Hey what- ugh- what are you doing? Rrrah.  
>Pinkie Pie: We're spinning you around and around and then you can pin the tail on the pony. Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail.<br>Gilda: [mockingly] Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail. Hmph, yeah, right. This is another prank, isn't it? I'm going this way.  
>Pinkie Pie: Wait. The poster is this-<br>Gilda: Whoa whaa waah waah waaaaah [groan]  
>Pinkie Pie: Uh, Gilda? You pinned the tail on the wrong end.<br>[ponies laugh]

Gilda: [roar] This is your idea of a good time? I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life. And Pinkie Pie, you! You are queen lame-o with your weak little party pranks. Did you really think you could make me lose my cool? Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together. Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene. Come on Rainbow Dash. I said, we're leaving.  
>Rainbow Dash: You know Gilda, I was the one who set up all those weak pranks at this party.<br>Gilda: [gasp] What?  
>Pinkie Pie: Ooh.<br>Rainbow Dash: So I guess I'm queen lame-o.  
>Gilda: Come on, Dash, you're joshing me.<br>Rainbow Dash: They weren't all meant for you specifically, it was just dumb luck that you set them all off.  
>Pinkie Pie: I shoulda known, that dribble cup had Rainbow Dash written all over it.<br>Gilda: No way. It was Pinkie Pie, she set up this party to trip me up, to make a fool of me.  
>Pinkie Pie: Me? I threw this party to improve your attitude. I thought a good party might turn that frown upside down.<br>Rainbow Dash: And you sure didn't need any help making a fool of yourself. You know, this is not how I thought my old friends would treat my new friends. If being cool is all you care about, maybe you should go find some new cool friends someplace else.  
>Gilda: Rrgh. Yeah? Well you, you, you are such a, a flip-flop: cool one minute and lame the next. When you decide not to be lame anymore, gimme a call. [bird of prey shriek]<br>Rainbow Dash: Not cool.  
>Spike: Wow, talk about a party pooper.<br>Twilight Sparkle: Wow, what was that about?

[ponies talking indistinctly]  
>Merry May: Um, what just happened?<br>Pony: Really awkward.  
>Rainbow Dash: I'm sorry everypony, for bringing Gilda here. I didn't know how rude she was. And Pinkie Pie, I'm really sorry she ruined that awesome party you put on for her.<br>Pinkie Pie: Hey, if you want to hang out with party poopers, that's your business.  
>Rainbow Dash: I'd rather hang out with you. No hard feelings?<br>Pinkie Pie: No hard feelings.  
>[laughter]<p>

Twilight Sparkle: Hey Pinkie. Sorry I accused you of misjudging Gilda. Looks likes I'm the one who misjudged you.  
>Pinkie Pie: It's okay Twilight, even you can't be a super smart smarty smart-pants all the time. Come on everypony, there's still a whole lotta party to finish.<br>[ponies cheer]

Twilight Sparkle: _Dearest Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned that it's hard to accept when somepony you like wants to spend time with somepony who's not so nice. Though it's impossible to control who your friends hang out with, it is possible to control your own behavior. Just continue to be a good friend. In the end, the difference between a false friend and one who's true will surely come to light._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Princess Celestia: _Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_My most faithful student..._ Oh! Heh, wrong ink. [sigh] [chuckles]

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: <strong>Kataomoi no Karaage<strong>**

***Instrumental starts with the Tomadachi walking forward in line and starts dancing, then credits roll in***

**Otoko no ko (otoko no ko) suki ni naru to wa (When it came to falling in love with boys (boys)) * Karssper (KRSSPR103) does his style pose and keeps dancing***

**Chīsai koro kara imēji wakanakute (I didn't have an image when I was young) *GoldenFox (GoldenFox17) does his might pose and keeps dancing***

**Dōsei no (dōsei no) tomodachi to nara (Just hanging out with my girlfriends (girlfriends)) *KP (ILoveKimPossibleAlot) does her kawaii pose and keeps dancing***

**Issho ni iru toki rakudashi omoshiroi (Was comfortable and fun) *ToonKritic (ToonKriticY2K) does his hat turn pose and keeps dancing***

**Itsukaraka ano hito dake ga ki ni natte kita (For some time, I've had nothing but that boy on my mind) *Ink Rose (InkRose98) does her open hand Kawaii pose and keeps dancing***

**Me ga atta sore dake na no ni setsunai no (It hurts, and all we did was make eye contact) *The Tomadachi are doing their poses and keeps dancing***

**Watashi ga watashi ja naku natte iku (I'm starting to lose sight of who I am) *Eliyora does her sexy pose and keeps dancing***

**Hajimete nmo keiken yo (**This experience is so new to me**) *AnY (AnY Entertainment) does his nerd pose and keeps dancing***

**Komugiko o tsukete agete yaruze (I'll add some flour and fry it up) *The TBBBAP brohoofs each other and keeps dancing***

**Kataomoi o karaage ni shiyou (I'll make some fried chicken of one-sided love) *Redcord (Redcord CHN) does his dramatic pose and keeps dancing***

**Kangae sugi wa kurushiku naru kara (It's painful to think about it too much) *Voice (VoiceofReason) does his geek pose and keeps dancing***

**Oishiku koi o shiyou (So let's make it a delicious love) *The Tomadachi, still dancing, are in space, then ****stops dancing, and stacked their hooves and raises up***

* * *

><p><strong>Next Lesson!<strong>

**Trixie: Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!**

****Rainbow Dash**: So, "Great and Powerful Trixie". What makes you think you're so awesome, anyway?**

****Trixie**: Hah! You think you're better than the Great and Powerful Trixie?**

**Karssper: More like the "Great and Powerful Oz".**

****Twilight Sparkle**: [gulps]**

**Jikai, Magical Mare!**

**OCRed: Hade ni Starto!**

* * *

><p><strong>KRSSPR: And that's Episode 5.<strong>

**JewWario: _Even though I don't watch MLP, it's still a pretty good episode._**

**KRSSPR: I also put in some Gaoranger things. You already know the HajaHyakajuuJuu (A name I came up with for the Jungle Blaster) being the Yujo Buster. Iskashi, I put GaoGiraffe and GaoDeer as cameo for OCBlue and OCPink's weapons and for DaiYujoh. *sees the calendar and sees it's Nov. 5* Aw. Late Birthday.**

**JewWario: _Your birthday was November 3? Well, Happy late Birthday._**

**KRSSPR: Arigatou. So, favorite part?**

**JewWario: _I would say the robo's finisher._**

**KRSSPR: Evil Capture? That's also my part too. It's actually the combination of GaoGiraffe's Spear Evil Crusher and GaoDeer's Cross Horn Bubble Capture.**

**JewWario: _Yeah._**

**KRSSPR: *someone whispers to his ear* Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you one more thing. If you read the 20th episodes of KKD's Mataranger, Guardians, and SEGA, you might noticed Silver's Gender Gun being broken. Luckily, I repaired it, and upgraded it to... THE GENDER-INATOR! *choir sings* With this, I can change anyone into their gender-swapped versions, just like in Adventure Time. *shows the title card of "Fionna and Cake"* And then, I will take over THE TRI-STATE AREA- *gets slapped* Sheesh, I'm not going to, okay? So, Silver, receive the Gender-inator from me. As always, KRSSPR103,**

**JewWario: _And I'm JewWario from the YCPT Productions._**

**KRSSPR: Janna JewWario, and thank you for the You Can Play This and the FamiKamen Rider series, even though I didn't watch them.**

**JewWario: _Your Welcome, Kay._**

**KRSSPR: Janna Minna.**


End file.
